Found You
by Winged Hetalian Wolf
Summary: Sequel to Strength From Weakness. Sayuri has been stuck in the present for 5 years with her children. Wanting to forget the past, she moved to America and became a best-selling author. Her friend takes her back to Japan, and unknowingly closer to Sayuri's hheart's desire. Danger still lurks in the shadows. What will happen when she goes on a date? Will she find her happy ending? OC
1. Chapter 1: Five Years Later

I don't know if this is needed but there might be a slight trigger warning. There's implied thought of self-harm.

Disclaimer-don't own Inuyasha

* * *

The first few months were awful. I regret to say that I became quite dependent on His presence. Even now, five years later, I avoid saying his name and thinking about him. I found out that the well didn't return Kagome; I felt jipped. We both originated from the future. Why was I the only one to be pulled through. If someone said it was my destiny, I swear I'd punch them.

It seemed the gods heard my thoughts because I lost my light. I was depressed. I don't know how I became so depressed, but once, I contemplated injuring myself or worse. The only thing that prevented me from dwelling on those harmful thoughts were my unborn children. I wouldn't-I couldn't-sentence them to grow up without a mother. It was bad enough, they would never know their father.

Of course, I denied the fact that I needed help. After spending so long in that unfathomable darkness, I dragged myself to a psychiatrist. I left out the parts that sounded too far-fetched, but everything was truthful. I'm sure I sounded like a lovesick teenager who broke up with her boyfriend. My self-loathing was probably detrimental towards my health too.

I was now on anti-depressants that wouldn't affect the children. Yes, they were born, but they were still nursing. I had a boy and a girl, full youkai as Benzaiten promised. The boy, Touga, caused my heart would squeeze whenever I looked at him as he grew older. At around five, it became painfully obvious that Sesshomaru was his father. He was almost an exact replica of a painting of young Sesshomaru, except for one difference. When I named him, I heard a whisper that sounded like "Touga." I'm pretty sure the spirit I met told me because I saw a flash of a white ponytail.

My daughter was named Tsuki because before I had contractions, I was gazing at the moon. The bit of fuzz she had for hair was a pale grey. Silver hair to brothers white hair. She had eyes that were the color of caramel, a mix of brown and gold. She looked like a perfect mix of her parents. On her face were His markings, whereas her brother only had a magenta stripe on each cheek.

Thankfully the doctor was also a youkai, so he explained to me how masking charms worked. He informed me that youkai only used them so humans wouldn't be so frightened of facial markings, fur, or feathers and claws. Also it prevented their youki from running rampant which could cause someone who had miko powers to inadvertently fight back and injure or purify them. Other than that humans seemed generally ambivalent towards youkai, aside from the odd radical every now and then. I accepted the charms gratefully. Tsuki and Touga were my precious children, and I would do anything within my power to make them happy.

Which is why I went to a psychiatrist when they were six months old after my depression got worse after the birthing. I hoped they would be able to see me smile genuinely. With help from the medication, I began the arduous task of digging myself back out of the hole I buried myself in. In retrospective, I'm appalled I let it get so deep. So to help the process, I moved out of Tokyo. Perhaps a change of scenery would make things easier. There would be no painful reminders. I packed my bags and moved to a city in America.  
For a while, I had a hard time finding a job so I depended on Aunt Sakura until I was hired by a local was nearby and I could make ends meet. I used my free time and lunch breaks to perform a bit of catharsis. I put my experiences into words and passed it as another rendition of the legends of the Taiyoukai and his mate. Too bad the names weren't preserved. I smiled sorrowfully at the titled, honored that he remembered. No one here knew of this legend so the publishers were quite interested. They soon agreed to publish what I had written, and within a month it was on the bookshelves.

It's quite a weird feeling to see your name and life's story sitting in front of you. My novel, _Threads of Fate_, rocketed up to the top and I continued to write, not finished with my story. The cycle repeated and I soon became an American best-selling author, over the course of a few years. I must admit, it was creepy to have people I've never met come up to me and call me by name while commenting on my books.

It also took some time to get over culture shock. I had to remember to not be offended by a lack of honorifics. Only some people used them. One of them was a dark-haired young man. He seemed to be in his early twenties or so and he called me "Sayuri-sama." I haven't heard that title since...That time. We chatted a little bit and he told me my series was so realistic that it beat the ones in Japan. They always concentrated on the romance between the two protagonists whereas I focused more on the journey.

"So what's your name?"

"Uh...Hiroshi."

From our various lunch meetings, I learned that he seemed older than he appeared. I started to suspect that he was a youkai. After a couple meetings I decided to ask him.

"Are you a youkai?" I asked.

"Hanyou, born in the Feudal Era," he smiled ruefully, "my adoptive parents were the first to fully accept me. Although, secretly, I think my mother had my father wrapped around her finger."

"Your mother must've been an amazing woman."

"She was."

Something in his tone told me something happened. I didn't want to ask but he told me anyway. A little over a year after he was adopted, his mom disappeared, possibly kidnapped. His father searched but it was fruitless. So they went through the years without her, and still never found her. His grey eyes searched me for something, and I offered him my sympathy.

"I'm sorry I have to go. I need to pick a present for my kids. They're turning five today."

"Bye, I hope they have a good birthday. Here's my card if you ever need to call me. I live in Japan."

_Taisho, Inc._

_467.980.9856_

The name was worn out. What kind of businessman gives out a worn card?_ Lazy kid, even if he is older than me._

"You know, you should go back to Japan and visit your aunt and her shrine. You've been cooped up in house for so long. You hardly leave this town, unless it's to tour your book. Let's go to Japan. I'm going to Tokyo next month. Come, on! Come with me and bring your kids!" my agent cajoled.

In the beginning of my writing career, she became my agent. Shortly after that, we became friends, and now we're best friends. My children also liked her, but I think it's because she bribes them with candy. Whenever she greets them, she always gives them some type of sweet. She's worse than an old lady. I swear, she's going to give Touga and Tsuki cavities.

"Hey kids! Tsuki, Touga! Do you want to go to Japan next month? Help me convince your mom!"

I made one of my biggest mistakes. I turned around. All of them had that stupid puppy dog face. _Damn, Chika! What are you teaching my kids?_ I tried to not give in, but I couldn't refuse my kids. I sighed, shoulders slumping, and told them we'll go to Japan.I really needed to learn to refuse them.

The next month we stepped off the plane and made our way to my aunt's shrine. I figured I owed her a visit since she hasn't seen her niece and nephew for a couple years. Well, at least in person. I wondered how much changed in the course of five years. Would the memories have faded? Would the shrine look any different?

"Sayuri! And you must be Chika. How are you?" Aunt Sakura asked and then she crouched down to greet Touga and Tsuki. "You've grown so big! Come give Aunti a hug."

Touga willingly jumped into her arms with a grin, but Tsuki reluctantly gave a quick hug. Their personalities were already developing so much! They were such opposites. I could see Tsuki as a regal ruler, if I stayed in the Feudal Era. She'd be much like Sesshomaru. Calculating, methodical, and aloof. Her brother on the other hand, would've been a more emotional leader. I couldn't wait to see them grow up, but I'd love for them to stay this age.

"Mother, what ever happened to father?" Tsuki asked. So formal. For some reason, I could never get her to call me mom or mommy. Her brother only called me formally when it was a important situation.

How would I answer this? "The kamis did not let us stay together. I don't know what happened to him."

"Some kids make fun of us for not having a dad. Will we ever get one mom? I don't want to be the only male in the house."

"Cheeky pup. Don't you like being the man of the house? Maybe you'll get one. I'd have to go out on some dates first." I didn't think he'd feel that way. Did he really need a male role model in the household? "Alright. While we're here I'll go on a date or two, okay? But don't pester me."

"Yes mother," both of them chorused.

* * *

AN: So here's the sequel to Strength From Weakness. It's a little sad and slow but it sets the scene. Unfortunately there's no Sesshomaru in this chapter. I don't know if he'll be in the next one yet.

Please review, I don't mind critique either. I'd like to make this story be as flawless as possible.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dates

"So I heard you promised your kids you'd go on a date. Come on let's go find you a smoking hot man!" Chika trilled grabbing my arm and shoving me into a bedroom and preparing for my makeover.

"Chika," I growled, "this is unnecessary. I'm fine the way I am."

"You may be fine, but you're supposed to look will get a date. Now if you don't sit down right now, so help me I will tie you to the chair."

"Why do you care so much?"

"You should smile. Five years is a long time to go without a smile every single day. That's what best friends are for."

"Thank you. Especially for putting up with me," I smiled, "your energy is contagious."

Once she was done, Chika whisked me out of the house. I nearly fell down the stairs a couple times when my heel got stuck in a crack. I counted my blessings when I made it past the Stairway to Death. She lead me to a bustling cafe and told me to sit there and order some coffee. When I returned to the table she was gone._ She ditched me! Now what do I do?_ _I guess I'll sit here and wait. Hopefully Chika knows best._ She could've told me this was her plan. I started to zone out while I sipped my coffee.

"Mind if I sit here?" a deep voice asked.

"What? Oh sure! My friend stood me up."_ I hope she's listening. This is what she gets for not telling me._

"What a nice friend. My name's Arata. What's the name of such a beautiful woman?"

"Sayuri."

Arata had chocolate brown hair, and similarly colored eyes. He had a darker complexion than Him. Fire to Ice. He was also shorter, and was human. We made a lot of small talk, learning about each other, and he was nice. I would consider seeing him again. But I kept comparing him to the one whose name brought up painful was haunting me; my dreams made it even worse by showing me what I wanted and what I could've had.

"So, why did you decide to come to this cafe? There's a couple options," he asked after some time. Now I guess we'd be moving into the deeper stuff.

"My friend Chika brought me here...she wanted me to find a date, and I promised my kids I'd try to find someone."

"Kids?"

"I have twins. A boy and a girl, Touga and Tsuki. They're my pride and joy. They need a father, especially since we split up."

"Ah, I see. The classic emotional baggage with kids. You are in luck, I don't mind and I can help you if you want."

I smiled in thanks. "I appreciate it."

"Sayuri, my dad is forcing me to go to a business party in the hopes of making me follow in his steps, which I have no intention of. I'd much rather be a professor. Would you like to accompany me as my date? It's next Friday at 7."

"I'd be honored to accompany you." And with that we exchanged contact info and he told me he'd pick me up at six thirty on Friday. Then he had to leave because his dad called to tell him to stop shirking his responsibilities as heir to the company.

I met Chika back at the shrine and she squealed when I told her I successfully met someone and got a second date. I told her everything that happened in between. She had the funniest expression when I mentioned to Arata that I had kids. Apparently that was a first date no-no. Well too late to go back. My kids, well only Touga, looked thrilled. Tsuki had a small smile on her face, so I knew she was happy for me.

* * *

The week flew by and with the help of Chika and the twins, I had a dress picked out and complementing makeup. An hour before Arata was due to arrive, Chika seemed to flit around the room putting my makeup on. When she finished, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked amazing! Goes to show what a little makeup can do. The pale golden eyeshadow would create a lovely contrast to my silver dress. I quickly donned on my dress and looked at myself again, I couldn't resist. It looked like a silver toga, and it had pieces of chiffon that started at my shoulders and looped to my mid-back. I loved it. It made me look like Artemis, the goddess of the moon and of the hunt.

"My, my, you look stunning."

Arata was so polite. When I got in and out of his car, he opened the door for me. Then he looped my arm through his as we walked up the stairs to the party. The women all wore dresses and all men all wore suits or tuxes. I didn't think a business party would be this formal; although, I should've suspected it when Arata told me to wear a nice dress.

He introduced me to many of his colleagues and friends. To be quite honest, in spite of glitz and glamour, it was dull. I'd wager that a morgue would have more life than this party. Don't get me wrong, everybody else seemed to be having fun. The only high point was the dancing. Until I saw a flash of flash of white.

I turned my full attention to the white flash and realized it was hair. It was Him and he had his arm around the waist of beautiful woman. Arata followed my gaze and said, "don't get tangled up with him. That's Sesshomaru Taisho. He's a ruthless man and a formidable businessman, or so my dad says."

Oh, if only he knew how already tangled up I was. My chest squeezed when I saw Him with that woman. I didn't expect him to be alive five hundred years later. But if he did survive, should I really expect him to not have found someone to love? Of course not. He was too alluring, too handsome to not be able to find some woman. But this didn't help ease the pain. It made it worse.

If I went up to him, would he recognize me? Did he even remember me? Well, I suppose he did. After all, there was The Taiyoukai and His Mate. However uncreative the title was, it showed he remembered me, at least enough for the story to be passed down. I debated going over to him. Was I willing to take a risk? I might never get another chance. It would be best to do this before I get tied down to Arata. I hate being a plaything of the Kamis. Sesshomaru decided he needed to talk to Arata.

"Sato-san, I see you're here in your father's stead," he said smoothly. When he turned to me his golden eyes widened and he discreetly sniffed the air, trying to confirm the truth. "And who might you be?"

He doesn't remember? "Sayuri Nakamura, and I know that you're Sesshomaru Taisho."

"I hope I'm not being too rude, but may I have this dance with you Nakamura-san?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered. As he led me to the dancefloor, I glanced over my shoulder at Arata Sato. He looked wary.

* * *

AN: So the introduction of Sesshomaru. What will happen? Does he remember? Will sparks fly? Who is that woman with Sesshomaru?

Please review and tell me how to improve my story!


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Pups

I clenched my hand, that wasn't holding onto Sesshomaru, into a fist to hide the fine tremors. Once upon a time, he told me that if he was close to me he could hear my heartbeat. Could he hear it racing now or was the music blocking it out. I hoped for the continued to lead until we were in the middle of the crowd. It was now or never.

"Do you remember me?" I burst out.

He inclined his head with a rueful, "as if I could forget. I spent years searching for you and even more waiting." He slightly lowered his head to inhale my scent but not enough to be indecent. Always worrying about public opinion of him. "I've missed your comforting scent along with the rest of you."

"But that woman. Isn't she your girlfriend or something."

His response was a delayed velvet chuckle, "that woman would be my niece. She's my secretary and I needed an escort. I have no girlfriend or "something" as so eloquently put."

Oh well that was a relief. I didn't have to worry about anyone trying to kill me over Sesshomaru. _Wait! His niece. Does that mean...? Could Inuyasha and Kagome be alive?_

"Inuyasha and Kagome! Are they still alive?"

"Unfortunately. My half-brother insists on annoying me and his mate insists on calling me brother-in-law. They're alive and well, and have five pups in all. Hitomi over there being the oldest. I'll tell them to go to Kagome's shrine and you can visit her there."

"I never expected any of you to be alive when I ended up here! Sesshomaru," I could finally say his name again. It sounded so melodic and rolled off my tongue. "There's so much to tell you."

"You have a choice. You can tell me tomorrow or ditch your date," he replied deviously._ Damn_. If he always spoke like that he could convince me to do anything. I can't believe he could have that much theoretical power over my will. That will have to be changed. Once I'm done believing this is a dream.

I gave Arata a false story. I told him that Sesshomaru knew my long-lost cousin and offered to take me there. It was a stretch but he let me go. I felt bad for lying to him, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Besides, it was only a half-truth. Kagome was pretty much a long-lost cousin; we just weren't going to see her.

We sat in Sesshomaru's limo and my second cousin, Hitomi, sat next to the driver to give us privacy. I asked Sesshomaru about everything that happened when I left. One detail that stuck out was how his palace seemed to lose its light because of Sesshomaru, Hiro and Rin's despair. I couldn't even believe how much influence they had over the feelings of the servants. Even the servants were crushed when they learned my fate. Did I make everyone that happy? I mean I tried to be nice to everyone, from servants to nobles and everyone in between, but I never thought it would be that big of an impact.

The worst part was Hiro. Since I adopted him, he was always extremely attached to me, even more than Rin. It broke my heart to hear of his reaction. He cried so much and refused to eat for a while. He even yelled at Sesshomaru for "losing" me. The only one who could get him to eat was Rin. The second-to-worst part was Rin. She missed me just as much as Hiro and didn't have a mother-like figure to guide her through life. Also, when she was of age, she married Kohaku. Together they had a couple kids and Rin and Kohaku died when illness swept through their village. Their children lived on and reproduced until World War II, which wiped out their direct bloodline.

I felt Sesshomaru's thumbs rub beneath my eyes and I realized I was crying. Once I started, I couldn't stop myself. It started with small tracks of tears, which soon sped up and turned into hiccuping sobs. I missed so much. Finally, I shed all the tears I never let fall. The ones hidden from my family. The ones hidden from my children.

"You have a son and daughter. Touga and Tsuki,"I whispered my head still tucked in the crook of his neck.

"Of course my father would want his first grandson named after him. I would like to meet them when you are ready."

"They've been asking about their father. I told them we were separated because the Kamis willed it. That excuse isn't going to last much longer. They're five and already so smart."

"I've waited more than five hundred years to see them."

"Tomorrow, I can bring them to the park near the hotel I'm staying at."

"I'd like that."

Somewhere along the drive, I fell asleep on the seat. Hm...maybe passed out is more accurate. One second I was awake, and the next I faintly remember being carried. Looking back, I probably should've mentioned where I was staying. In any case, Sesshomaru brought me to his penthouse since I wouldn't wake up, no matter how much poking and prodding he used. If it was anyone else, I probably would've woken up terrified but I knew Sesshomaru would never try anything. Unless he drastically changed, he should still have his honor.

Regardless, I still woke up in a panic. Who wouldn't? I found myself in an unfamiliar, spacious, room. I got out of bed and realized I was dressed in a long shirt and robe. I ran out of the bedroom to find Sesshomaru lying on his couch with his arm blocking the light from his eyes. I hoped he didn't dress me. I took a moment to memorize him before turning away to go get a drink.

"How did you sleep? Hitomi changed you, and sorry for not having anything else for you to wear. The only option was my t-shirt and robe."

"Fine and thank you."

Suddenly a buzzing filled the room. My cellphone. _Oh my god! Chika's gonna kill me!_ _She was probably waiting for the juicy details!_ I carefully picked up and was greeted by yelling. It was pretty much Chika reprimanding me for staying out all night and for sleeping with a guy I just met. She shut up once I told her I was with Sesshomaru and that we didn't sleep together. I also told her to get the twins ready so they could meet him. Sesshomaru chuckled at her responses. Of course his youkai senses would hear what she was saying.

With a hasty goodbye and a plan to meet at the park in an hour, I ran out of his penthouse. Instead of accepting his offer, I chose to hail a taxi instead. It would give me time to reflect on Sesshomaru. He was still pretty much the same man, or rather youkai, I fell in love with. Only now, to others he reverted back to the same personality he had when we first met. Also his hair was shorter. It was no longer down to his knees. Instead it reached a little past his also appeared older. I guess youkai still aged once matured.

* * *

Finally, I arrived at the hotel to pick up my kids. I had a half hour to arrive and it was a five minute walk away.

"Explain," was all Chika said with a grin. "Wow, you move fast and with Japan's most eligible bachelor no less."

"I did not move fast! I just fell asleep and he didn't know where to drop me off! Look, I should leave now if I want to get there on time."

On the way, I told Tsuki and Touga that they would be meeting their father. Both were excited and even the usually stoic Tsuki showed some of her energy. I hoped they would like him. I felt like Touga would get along well but Tsuki would be colder. Both of them would probably butt heads with him too. I could see that; it was an entertaining fantasy. It's not everyday someone can give Sesshomaru a run for his money.

While we waited, I let my kids play on the playground. I figured they'd notice when Sesshomaru arrived. I decided to close my eyes and soak in the bright sun. My eyes snapped open when I felt a weight press down against the unoccupied end of the bench. My brown eyes met Sesshomaru's golden eyes. A small smile crept its way up my face. After a few minutes, Tsuki and Touga noticed I was talking to someone and they rushed over.

"So you're our father."

"Yes, and you must be Tsuki, and your brother is Touga."

"How are we youkai like you? Mother is a human, we should be hanyou," Tsuki pointed out.

"A long time ago, Benzaiten said that you would be full youkai so that I could keep my position as lord."

"But there's no lords nowadays!" Touga said.

Sesshomaru slightly smiled, "you were conceived in the past and born in the present. It's a long story for another time when you're ready to hear the full story."

"We already know it, or at least I do. Touga doesn't like reading by himself. Mother wrote books about her journey to the past."

Sesshomaru looked surprised, and I blushed when he looked at me. Now he was going to ask to see the book. I was going to keep it a secret...now he'll read everything I've thought and seen. He'll also see get to read my thoughts! It's one thing for strangers to read my novels and think it's a story, but it's another for Sesshomaru, who was essentially one of my characters, read it. After all, he was there to experience everything, but now he'll read my thoughts!

I had to admit it was cute to see Sesshomaru interact with my kids. As they kept talking, my suspicions were correct. Tsuki kept questioning Sesshomaru, while Touga seemed to hang on his every word. I'm still amazed that a five year old youkai can mentally develop so quickly.

* * *

AN: Sesshomaru finally met his kids! I hope you liked it. Time to answer reviews

**xXChirushiXx**

Yay! Another chapter I want to know whats going ta happen :P

_It's going to get interesting. There will be a plot and of course you still have to meet the antagonist!_

**NikZiraxe**

It's good so far. Can't wait to see what happens now. Will she ever go back to the other era.

_Unfortunately, she'll never go back to the Feudal Era. Although, now that you bring it up...I may write an omake after the last chapter._

**___Miss RaeFox _**

Ooooh so interesting. I LIKE it! :D please continue.

_Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! I plan on continuing so I hope you're ready to read!_


	4. Chapter 4:Press and Departure

Unfortunately, it was now my last day in Japan. Sesshomaru, the twins, and I have met at least once a week for the entire month. He was always busy so it was sometimes hard to meet him. Somehow, we managed to avoid the press whenever we went out. However that wouldn't last. We weren't careful enough and the press took a picture of me and Sesshomaru when we went out on a date.

"Sayuri! Get over here now!" Chika yelled. "Look! you're front page news!"

My eyes were quickly drawn to the picture. It showed Sesshomaru and I sitting at a table eating dinner and enjoying each other's company. The thing that got me was the title "The Woman That Captured Sesshomaru's Heart." I guess the tabloids couldn't think of anything really creative or funny. At least they didn't photograph us with the twins.

I shrugged it off and went to see Sesshomaru as we promised. Only this time I brought the magazine with me. He probably saw it already. A lot of people must've read the article because many of them gave me second glances and a few asked me questions. Of course there were a few mean ones but I just ignored them by speeding up and walking away from them. If I could've, I probably would've ran to Sesshomaru's place.

Thank Kami for the doorman. He wouldn't let my harassers or the photographers that showed up to follow me inside. I gave him a grateful smile as I headed in.

"Sesshomaru! There's a bunch of photographers and people in front of your building!" I huffed the second I walked in the door. Then I realized that there was someone else in the apartment. The man I've spent time with in America. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry I didn't tell you who I was...mom," he sheepishly smiled, taking off his masking charm.

I gaped, "you're Hiro? Come over here right now and give me a hug."

He smiled and walled over to me. Then he wrapped his arms around me and it hit me how big he grew. He used to  
be the size of a five year old, now he's looks fully grown. Before he pulled away I cuffed him on the ear and told him it was punishment for not telling me for so long.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was skimming through the magazine. I imagined that he liked reading about himself because it was entertaining. On his coffee table I also saw a stack of my books. So he did read them after all.

"Sayuri, what do you want me to tell the press about you? In other words, would you rather I said girlfriend or long-lost mate."

a couple weeks ago, he told me he did want to mate me, but he'd wait until I told him I was ready. I agreed. Maybe things would be better now. Plus my kids would be able to be with their father. In any case, I always compared other guys to Sesshomaru and none could compare, so I would've had a hard time if I wanted to date.

"Um...whichever you think is best. Although its best to pick the option that's means the least harassment for both of us."

"Then for now, I'll use girlfriend. There'd be much more questions if I said long-lost mate. Don't let reporters find out about Tsuki and Touga. I don't want them to deal with this stuff yet."

We moved onto other topics as I spent my last hour in Japan. One of them including my books. Thankfully it was not as embarrassing as I imagined. He did seem rather interesting in my point of view and was surprised at his character. Apparently he was unaware of how cold he used to be back then. If that was cold, then what was he now? Warm? People always called him cold nowadays. I guess they never saw a truly cold Sesshomaru. But they've never seen a passionate Sesshomaru either.

He also seem rather amused amused with the scenes where the two characters made sweet, passionate love. I had forgotten about that! Chika told me I should appeal to the women who wanted a passionate love scene. So I complied. When I wrote it, I couldn't stop blushing and getting embarrassed. Immediately after I would spend some time crying for something I couldn't have.

"I don't want you to leave," Sesshomaru said as we pulled into the airport. Before this he was debating if he should see me off at the gate.

"I know, but you'll just have to be a big boy and be patient," I teased.

"Let's go. I'll see you off."

We walked hand in hand into the airport where I found my kids and Chika. We slowly made our way to gate. When we got there we said our last goodbyes. I prodded my kids forward to get them to say goodbye to Sesshomaru.

"Bye dad!"

"I refuse to call you father. A month is not long enough."

"As you wish," Sesshomaru replied kindly crouching down, "goodbye Touga. I hope I see you and your mother and sister again soon."

Sesshomaru straightened up and embraced me. He drew me close to his body and crashed his lips onto mine. All too soon, he pulled away leaving me with a dazed look. I smiled and waved once more before boarding the plane. Now that I knew he was alive, I would be able to be happier.

* * *

AN: Meh...this wasn't my best chapter. Just setting the scene for later conflict perhaps...I should really introduce the antagonist...well review time

**xXChirushiXx**

It's getting good! Is that half demon from chapter 2 Hiro and I just need to clarify, has she still got her vision thx, awesome chapter :) thx for the update

_I hope this chapter answered your question. The half-demon was in fact Hiro. He was also the guy on the phone (in Strength From Weakness) saying "Father I found her."_

___**Miss RaeFox **  
_

Oh my gosh, I cant wait for the interaction between them XD Especially if Sesshoumaru is going to read her books. This will be good. Update soon please.

_Well there'll be tons of interaction later. I'm updating as fast as the ideas come! :)_

___**silentmidnightdeath**  
_

I love it so far. I can't wait to read more.

_I'm glad you like it! I can't believe how many people are actually reading this to be honest. This one story I wrote only has 2 reader. But this story and the last has so much more!_

___**Guest**  
_

Yay! Another great chapter, I can't wait to see what is going to happen in the next chapters, please keep continuing

_I'm so happy you liked it! I don't think anything could stop me from writing this. Unless I suddenly lost interest in Inuyasha and more specifically Sesshomaru. That won't happen so don't worry! This shall continue! It will be finished no matter how long it takes!_


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness

My last book would finished soon, now that I had a good ending. A happy one. Whether or not we would really find one, I did not know, but at least in my novels they could live happily ever after because they found each other. Of course I wasn't fool. I knew "happy endings" were real, but I was determined to at least be happy with the way things were, no matter how much work I knew there would be.

It was now ten o'clock and I was lazing about, trying to shake off jet lag. In a half-hour Sesshomaru would be holding a press conference. That article stirred up a lot of people, especially in his workplace, and most of them thought he had a secret woman. Not to mention all his admirers. Staring at the ceiling, I wondered what he'd say and why the public cared so much. I never really understood the point of celebrity gossip.

After some moments of deliberation, I looked up the gossip about us on the internet. I really wish I didn't. Because the first link brought me to an article that caused the blood to rush out of face. Staring accusingly at me were pictures of my departure. The first was Sesshomaru and I kissing, and the second, was him crouching down to say goodbye to Tsuki and Touga. Yeah, he wouldn't be able to deny they were his kids, if some reporter asked. So much for having the kids unrecognized by everyone.

My mood soured once I actually started reading the article...and the comments. Some idiots apparently thought I was some woman he knocked up and left and that he is now trying to get back with me. Some called me a mistress, and one of the better ones was where people called me his secret wife. As for the reasons for secrecy, well that was a whole other issue. Most people seemed unhappy that I had the attention of "the hottest piece of ass to be walking in Japan." Well, they didn't have to be so rude about it.

With a disgusted sound I shut my laptop and succumbed to the sleep my body needed. My dreams were dark. Swirls of greys, and blacks. There was also a flash a green and and dark laughter. I rolled off the couch and hit the floor with a SMACK! My black hair was plastered to my forehead as I tried to orient myself.

I fought off the involuntary shudder when I remembered the words spoken in the dream. "I'll find you and your children. Prepare yourself. Darkness is your enemy."

* * *

"You know, this is one of the few times I've seen you look truly happy? The other being when your trouble makers said their first words and took their first steps," Chika said.

I smiled sheepishly, "I just feel happier knowing that Sesshomaru is alive, even if we are on separate continents."

"Say-chan, I think you should go to Japan again, as in live there. You said you're fine, but I can see that you still have a sad, distant look. Very subtle, but it's still there. Plus, if you want to have a relationship with him, you'll have to go back eventually. His company keeps him bound in Japan."

"Alright. I'll consider it."

We relaxed into companionable chatter. I told her what Sesshomaru told the press. He told them the legend was correct, and that we were the main characters. He also mentioned that he would be spending time reconnecting with me and his kids. Sesshomaru also classified me as his girlfriend, which immediately brought a grin to my face. A stupid grin, I might add, much to my annoyance.

With some hesitation, I told Chika about my nightmare. I didn't really have much of a reason, but it felt better to confide in her. She told me to be careful and to trust my instincts. In a few weeks her advice would be correct. Too bad it didn't actually prevent anything.

A day before the incident I sprained my ankle, and now I ran out of aspirin and my ankle was painful. It was nighttime and I quickly ran out to the drugstore that was down the block from my apartment. Well, I went as quickly as one can with a limp. What could happen right? I was close to my home, so I could quickly escape, right? Ha. No.

I was on my way home when I felt a dark presence. Casting glances into the poorly lit sidewalks, I saw nothing, but felt a spike of fear. I quickened my pace in an attempt to get home before what ever it is I felt got to me. Something grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a shadowed alley. Whoever attacked me had me pressed up against, with no room to move. I could feel any physical restraints, so I figure that it must be some sort of magic.

"Found you," a hoarse masculine voice sneered softly. "I can smell your fear. I won't hurt you...but then again, I am a liar. I'll give you a mark to remember me by."

His placed his hand my back. It didn't move for a while. What was he getting at? Was this to make me get even more scared? If so it was working. Without warning, searing pain slashed down my back. Pained sounds escaped my lips as I struggled even more.

"Yes. Can you scream in pain?"

I clamped my jaw shut. He wouldn't get any satisfaction. The pain radiated from the gashes and I could feel it setting my nerves on fire and making my world look distorted. Poison? Like a breath of fresh air, the restraints freed me. Somehow I managed to make it home as my world kept getting fuzzier and harder to navigate. I barely closed the door before I collapsed and watched as my vision warped and then went black.

Chika looking down at me. It hurts. Blackness. My body being moved. Bright light streaming through my eyelids. Make the pain stop.

White coats. Blackness. Chika's voice on the phone. Commanding someone, probably another author. Please, make it stop.

"Do you know how much you worried me?" masculine voice. A figure in all white. An angel? Blackness. It's lessening.

When I finally opened my eyes, they felt like they had been glued shut. I was in a sterile, white room. Looking down, I noticed I was in a hospital bed and wearing one of those hospital gowns too. What happened? How did I get here?

"You're awake," a voice from the doorway called.

"Sesshomaru? When did you get here? What happened?"

"I got here a few days ago. As for what happened, well I was hoping you could tell me that. Chika found you two days ago, poisoned and bleeding. You've been lying on the floor of your home for at least a day before she found you again."

"You look like you're going to scold me."

"I will. Later, you need to heal. But I will say this, I refuse to let you die on me. Don't you know how long I waited for you? How I tried, but never could forget you? I thought you were dead. I don't want to feel that way again."

"I'm sorry. Someone attacked me. It was the guy from my nightmares. I could never see his body, just hear his voice."

* * *

AN: For my American readers, Happy Fourth of July! Anyway, I had trouble figuring out what to write. Writer's block. I hope you liked it.

Oh by the way, if you could spare a moment, can you guys **answer my poll for my next story**? (Don't worry this isn't complete yet. As far as I can tell there's still quite a few chapters to go.

**xXChirushiXx**

Hehehe! I knew it was a grown up Hiro-kun 3 kinda sad that she's leaving. Can't wait to meat the bad guy

_Yup! Too bad there was no toddler Hiro, I he would've been so cute! Well here was the first little meeting of the bad guy._

**Tani Hunter **___  
_

Excellent story so far and very, very, VERY glad you decided to continue! And yes, I thought the guy on the phone was Hiro, just needed to confirm! Glad that, so far, the kids are getting alng with their father... now just for the antagonist and maybe some family drama!

_I couldn't leave it hanging. My brain started planning immediately, and I also wanted a light ending. So we'll see how this ends up...Family drama always fun. Probably some drama with the kids and Sess, especially Tsuki. Her and her father are similar and could sometimes be like magnets. They repel._

**Guest**

Oh my this is getting soooooooo good! I love it so far! And I know I'll love the next chapters no pressure but I just can't wait! Your a very talented writer and this is absolutely amazing! Keep it coming!

_I'm glad you love it so much! I'm trying to write as quickly as possible, but life gets in the way and keeps me busy lol. -blushes- You're so nice! Thank you!_


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

**There's an important question at the end, so if you have time, please answer it! Or go to my profile and take the poll there!**

* * *

When we lapsed into silence, I realized what I saw when I was delirious. I compared Sesshomaru to an angel! That would go straight to his head. I could just see it. Somehow an angel was unfitting. It seemed to...innocent and untouched. Yes, he'd definitely be a demon. He was ruthless, and had a seductive nature hidden underneath. That and he must've had experience prior to me.

"Did you know you called me an angel?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked with an amused glint.

I felt heat travel up to my cheeks and I buried my head under the covers. That means I said it out loud! What else did I say? "Yeah? Well anyone else would say that! You were dressed in all white! And I was poisoned!" I whacked his arm a few times which only served to make him chuckle and to add even more salt to the wound, my heart rate monitor beeped even faster.

There was a whoosh of air as the doctor walked in and sighed, "please. Mr. Taisho, Ms. Nakamura, I ask that you restrain yourselves until after you're discharged. Ms. Sayuri, might I remind you that you just regained full consciousness after being poisoned?"

I looked down at the think hospital blanket as the doctor ran some tests. I supposed that I should be careful. But, damn, Sesshomaru just brings out my other side. The one that's been locked away for five years.

The next day, I was discharged. I skipped out of the entrance with Sesshomaru trailing behind as I waited for Chika to drive us back to my home. She updated me on my kids. They missed me and nearly threw fits when they weren't allowed to visit me. I chuckled at the thought. I could just see it. Chika running around trying to calm Touga, while Tsuki glowered in the corner, sending her temporary guardian a perfect rendition of Sesshomaru's glare. She would also avoid Chika and they'd pretty much make her time Hell. It would be completed when Chika grabbed her brown locks and rested or banged her head against the wall. I wonder how Sesshomaru would react in that situation.

He'd probably growl at them and give them a stern command or two and they'd be quiet. Or Tsuki would cause a fuss. She doesn't seem to trust Sesshomaru. I want them to all get along though. He is their father after all, and I still love him and want to be with him. But I don't want them to be miserable.

"Mommy!"

"Mother!"

I grin found it's way on my face when I opened the door. Tsuki and Touga made a mad dash to the front door, and I crouched down and opened my arms. They both launched themselves at me, causing me to fall over as they squeezed the life out of me. With a grunt I pushed myself into a sitting position and started to detangle myself.

"Don't scare me like that Mom!"

"We were worried, Mother. We came home and found you so we called Auntie Chika."

"You guys did well. Because of you, I'm sitting here. I'm perfectly fine now, but we have a guest. Your father will be hanging out with us."

Sesshomaru stepped forward and greeted Tsuki and Touga. The ever-affectionate Touga immediate let go of me and went to hug Sesshomaru. Tsuki on the other hand, regally made her way to Sesshomaru. She greeted him with a curt nod and "father." Well it was an improvement. At least now she recognizes him as her father, even if she is a little cold.

* * *

The twins were asleep, so Sesshomaru went to the park for a change of scenery. It was a dark balmy night. Inuyasha's human night. The only source of light came from streetlights that dotted the nearby pathway. Calm. Just the way I liked. I felt as if I could just lie down forever and watch the stars fade. I snuggled closer to Sesshomaru and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Do you think Tsuki and Touga like you?"

"Touga does, but Tsuki is slowly warming up to me. She reminds me of how I used to be."

"You weren't that bad when I met you...aside from you throwing me over your shoulder and kidnapping me. Not to mention, you always placed me on the spikes of your armor instead of your mokomoko."

"Hn. I was worse before that. Especially before I met Rin, and then you. Well I apologize for that. But I still want to kidnap you and impale you with something else," he breathed in my ear.

His words bounced around my mind as shivers erupted down my spine. Maybe I'll take him up on his offer. "Don't tempt me. We're in public. Someone could walk by...or arrest us, you hentai."

"Oh? But aren't you the one who thought about it? Who thought of the logistics of it?"

My mouth opened and closed and few times as my brain short circuited. Damnit. He rendered me speechless. One comment! That's it! I settled for moving to the other side of the bench with a teasing 'hmph!' I jumped when Sesshomaru's arms came around my waist and he pulled me towards him, placing his head on my shoulder. We basked in the closeness and feel of each other.

I twisted my head so that I could place my lips on Sesshomaru's. My eyelids drifted closed as my hand moved to cup the side of his face. Slowly our lips caressed each other until I nipped him lower lip. He granted me access and my tongue started to explore his mouth leaving caresses here and there. I broke the kiss for air, but Sesshomaru continued and trailed kisses from my mouth to my neck. Fangs grazed over where my mating mark used to be.

"I want to mark you as my mate," he whispered.

"Eager aren't we?"

"I've been unbelievably patient. I've waited over 500 years. I can wait a little longer."

"I don't want to wait, but I have to think of my kids. I'd like to talk to them first, and you should spend tomorrow with them alone."

Sesshomaru nodded and told me his ideas for what he could do tomorrow. We decided that the twins would like to an aquarium or zoo. Hopefully, he'd be able to handle them and they would be able to handle him. But I was confident. After all, Sesshomaru puts up with me and the twins are strong and can always put Sesshomaru in his place.

* * *

AN: I apologize if this seems slow. Truth is, I don't really know what to write. I have an ending planned out (and an alternate in case people don't like/get upset with the planned one)) but I don't know how to get from here to there. So if my chapters seem a bit...rambly and boring this is why. Since no one answered my poll, I'll ask the question here.

**What should I write next?**

**SessRin: Sess finds Rin's reincarnation in the modern era**

**SessKag: Sess turns human and takes Kagome to help him find the sorcerer**

**SessKag: AU humans and demons coexist, but Kagome's group is sent to kill Sesshomaru**

**SessKag: Both are the reincarnations of past lovers who betrayed one another and want vengeance**

(The first two are based off of an RP so it may be a while before it get's completed and finds a climax and conflict)

**Please leave an answer in a review! I'm curious to see what my readers would prefer!**


	7. Chapter 7: Omake: Aquarium

The car ride was mostly silent. The stifling silent was only broken by Touga's enthusiastic chatter. He kept going on about looking at all the fish and being able to pet the sting rays. His sister, Tsuki, on the the other hand was more than content to stare at the scenery zooming by. The only sign of her feelings towards this outing was in her eyes and the faint upwards curve of her lips. If she put on Sesshomaru's Feudal Era clothes, she'd no doubt look like a younger version of him.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes flicked up to the rear view mirror. Touga already liked him, but his sister was harder to break through to. For some reason, she kept herself distant from him. She only recently acknowledged him as father. And that was only after Sayuri nearly died from poisoning. What could he do to get her to like him? If she was anything like her mother, he wouldn't be able to buy her love, not that he'd stoop so low. Regardless, he'd have to do it the hard way and build up her trust. Hopefully today would be the day.

Touga ran through the hall of tanks, stopping at each tank to look at the fish. Tsuki followed behind mre sedately and every now and then would glance at Sesshomaru. She had a thoughtful expression and tried to hide her glances, but it did not escape her father's notice.

"Is something bothering you, Tsuki?"

"I don't trust you." Trust children to speak their mind and not filter anything. "Mother has cried over you many times. She thought she was being secretive but my demon hearing heard her sobs. I don't want Mother to be hurt by you again."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He finally had an answer to his question. Tsuki wanted to protect Sayuri from the pain that happened when they were separated.

"I won't hurt her. Not intentionally. She cried because the kamis decided she should return to this time. That left me stranded in the past without her. Do you know what my reaction was when evey search turned up fruitless?"

Tsuki slowly shook her head.

"I lost control and transformed. I thought that if I had marked her as my mate, instead of wanting to wait until you and your brother were born, I would have found her. For the second time, I sounded the Mourning Howl. Only this time, she never came back until I met her in Japan at a party."

A heavy yet thoughtful silence hung between them. The young youkai had never heard Sesshomaru's side of the story. Only Sayuri's. So they both went through their own sadness, and Sesshomaru had much, much longer to mourn. He had five centuries, whereas her mother had five years. Somehow they both made it through.

Tsuki growled. The kami were cruel to bring her parents together and let them fall in live only to pull them apart. It was as if their creations were their playthings. If it weren't for her and her brother, Sayuri might've done something harmful in her depressed state.

"Something bothering you?"

"Yes. How could the kami treat you like playthings? Bringing two lovers together only to tear them apart. I'm surprised they let you come together once more."

"Yes, I've had similar thoughts. So I want to make the most of it. That's why I'd like to mate with your mother, but I won't do it until you and your brother are okay with it."

"Touga will probably be excited. As for me...I guess I'm fine with it. I don't really have a choice. But since you seem to really love Mother and she loves you, I guess you have my permission."

"Thank you, but you do have a choice. You didn't have to accept it."

Tsuki remained silent, and they caught up with Touga who was petting the stingrays with an ear-to-ear grin. It was contagious and soon all of them had smiles, albeit small ones. After all, Sesshomaru and Tsuki couldn't ruin their reputation by grinning. As the group continued to walk around Touga asked Sesshomaru what he was like as a kid.

"I was a bit like Tsuki, except I didn't really feel emotion and I only cared about power."

When the discussions of his past ended, Sesshomaru told Touga that he wanted to mate his mother. He also added that he would go through a human wedding, if Sayuri wanted to be bonded by human terms. Touga's face broke out in another grin and he gave his words of encouragement. He liked the idea of finally having his father around.

Suddenly his face lit up as he grabbed his Sesshomaru's hand and started to lead him up the stairs towards the next section. The elder youkai's eyes widened for a fraction of a second when he felt another reach for his hand. His golden eyes swiveled down and he saw his daughter shyly holding onto his hand. He smiled at the sight. They almost looked like a family. The only person missing was Sayuri. They were about to exit when a woman intercepted them.

"Are these your kids, sir? They're so cute! Your so lucky to have them. I hope my I can find a man who'll give me cute little kids like these guys!" a young woman gushed.

"Yes. They're just like their mother and I."

The woman had blond hair and appeared to be in her mid-twenties and she was as tall as a Rockette. She tilted her head, "are you married?"

"Not yet," Sesshomaru replied._ But soon._

"Well, in that case, would you like to go for coffee?" she asked hopefully.

He scoffed. So that was what this woman wanted. "No. My children and I are having a day out and then we are going to go back home to spend time as a family, with their mother." When she asked if their mother was his girlfriend he responded with, "hopefully not for much longer. I intend to propose."

"You had two kids and you didn't propose to her yet?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Yes, although it is none of your concern, it was complicated," he replied stiffly, falling back into his stoic self. At his legs, his kids silently watched what going between the adults. Even though they did not understand much of what was going on, they knew Sesshomaru was getting annoyed.

"It sounds like she isn't able to please you enough to make you stick around. You know I could always fulfill that role. Unlike the woman who wasn't able to prevent kids. Was it easy to get her into your bed?"

In a flash, Sesshomaru had the tall woman pressed against the wall as he towered over her. If it wasn't for his masking charm, his eyes would have been bright red and his hair would have been swirling around him as he bordered on a transformation. But that did not stop him from snarling at her and baring his teeth. His bored demeanor changed to furious.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that," he threatened lowly. Somehow his cutting, but quiet voice was even more intimidating than if he yelled it. "I would never lower myself to lay with you, nor would I want to. Leave my sight, and I suggest to never approach me again."

Leaving the woman in a dazed state, Sesshomaru took Tsuki and Touga's hands and walked away, his white hair slightly bobbing. Both of the children looked back and then mimicked the taiyoukai's walk. Tsuki managed to look just like her father when he was younger, whereas her brother couldn't help the upwards curl of his lips. This would make such a great story to tell his mother. Sesshomaru losing his control over an insult towards Sayuri.

"Let's go home." With a smile the young demons let Sesshomaru lead him to his car, still hand-in-hand.

Finally father and daughter started to understand each other and father, mother and children would be joined as a complete family. Finally, Sesshomaru and Sayuri would be able to be together as they should've been five hundred years ago. Finally, they could be happy and complete, ready to live for centuries.

* * *

AN: Well I hoped you liked the little outing they had! This wound up being longer than I intended. The scene with the blond woman, was completely spur of the moment, and even as I wrote it changed. I was going to have her be a motherly person, but instead she turned into...well that. I wonder if I should add her into the story again later. Hm...so many ideas of where this could go. And I thought of an ending. But it might be sad, so I don't know if I should do an alternate ending. Is it tacky to have an alternate ending?

**Tani Hunter**

This just gets more interesting! I can'ty wait for Sesshomaru's outing with his kids! Touga wears his heart on his sleeve, like his mother, but Tsuki is a tougher nut to crack... I can just see the to of them either deciding to behave, or deciding to test him and make his life a hell for the day... As for the next story... I like the top 3 and can't decide which one I like more, so one of those for me... Keep up the good work!

_I must say I love to write the kids, especially Touga. He's so much fun. So they were well behaved in this chapter, but I think that may change. Especially after Sayuri and Sesshomaru mate. I might write them at a party causing havoc. I'll see if it fits the plot :) Well for my next story, I'm kinda partial to the third one. _


	8. Chapter 8: Proposal and Mating

My eyes opened when I heard the door open and three pairs of feet walk in. Tsuki and Touga greeted me with grins. Well in Tsuki's case a soft smile.

"Mom, mom, mom! Guess what!" Touga exclaimed. I bet if he had a tail, it would be furiously waving back and forth. "Dad lost his temper at the aquarium!"

"Did he now? Well that's unlike him. What happened? Sesshomaru?"

Said youkai avoided my gaze. "It is unimportant."

"He just doesn't want to get in trouble. Some woman insulted you, I think, and dad lost his temper. I could feel his...his..." Touga piped up trying to find a word.

"Youki," Tsuki replied with a Sesshomaru-like smirk.

"Yeah that! I felt his youki rising!"

I raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru and I wondered what the woman said. "Well then. I guess he'll have to be punished. What do you think Sesshomaru?" His only response was a withering glare. "Kids, why don't you go wash up for dinner?"

"I am not a pup. I do not require punishment," Sesshomaru stated once the children were out of earshot. Or at least far enough away to not hear soft voices.

"Oh but I think you do. After all, I wasn't a child and you punished me," I chuckled. Slowly I made my way over to him, and gave him a sharp nip on his neck, like he did to me in the past. My lips then caressed the area with soft kisses. "Punishment and reward."

"Hn. Will you come to dinner with me tomorrow? Just the two of us?"

I nodded.

* * *

Sesshomaru would be picking me up soon and I was still waiting for Chika to arrive to babysit. I was doing my hair and makeup when there was a knock on my door. I told Tsuki to answer the door and heard Chika's joyful greeting.

"Thanks so much for doing this. I know you're busy..." I said finally walking out of the bathroom.

I had on a simple, fitted black dress, and black heels. Also, after a couple tries, I managed to get my hair to fall in soft, rolling waves. I put a minimal amount of makeup on, wanting the natural look. I slowly twirled so that Chika could tell me if anything needed to be fixed.

"Damn, girl. I taught you well, my pupil."

"Auntie Chika!" Touga exclaimed, "Mom! She said a bad word!"

"Yes she did. Why don't you wash her mouth out with soap when I leave?" I joked before turning to Chika and whispering, "there are times when you sound worse than Inuyasha, but that's usually after a few jello shots."

Just then there was another knock at the door. My eyes were met with a delicious sight. Sesshomaru in a suit. It wasn't fair. The man could look good in anything. From Feudal Era clothes to dress suits. He always looked good. I was still staring when the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted my inner thoughts. Sesshomaru was giving me an expectant look as he held a bouquet of red roses before him. Blood flooded my cheeks as I stuttered an apology and a thanks, as I accepted them and went to put them in a vase. We were soon off to his car.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was staring too. But not as openly as you," Sesshomaru suddenly chuckled.

"You're mocking me aren't you? I still can't picture you as having a sense of humor. You changed so much!"

"You offend me. Of course I have humor; a lord must be competent at many things."

I grinned and made a noncommittal sound. We spent the rest of the ride talking about everything and anything. One of the more entertaining topics was of the aquarium. With a smile, I let out a soft sigh when Sesshomaru told me that Tsuki started to accept him more. When he went more in depth with the incident with the woman, my blood boiled. Who did she think she was? She was probably one of those women who would be labeled as "home-wreckers" because they tempted husbands to be unfaithful. But I continued to be surprised at his reaction. Who'd've thought that he'd lose control over an insult aimed at me?

He opened the door and we walked into the restaurant. Shortly after, we ordered and our just arrived. The time passed and I didn't think I could get any happier in this moment. As we left the restaurant, Sesshomaru and I walked to the nearby park. Inside, there was a gazebo lit up with many lights. My eyes widened at the sight. It was beautiful and romantic!

"Sa-chan," Sesshomaru started to say as he lead to into the gazebo.

"Yeah? Something wrong? You look a little...tense."

"I'm fine," he replied. He stepped in front of me and slowly lowered himself to one knee, "when we first met, I detested you, but that soon changed into love. I felt so much pride when I found out you were carrying my pups, and lost control when you died. I spent those five hundred years, mourning and froze my heart again. Now that the kami have allowed us to meet again, I have two questions to ask. Sayuri Nakamura, will you consent to be my mate again and will you be my wife?"

I stared at him. My brain was sluggish and trying to wrap itself around everything. I expected Sesshomaru to mate with me again, but I never expected him to formally ask and propose marriage to me. Suddenly, my eyes started to burn as warmth dripped down my cheeks. "Yes...yes!" I cried as he took the ring out of its case and placed it on my finger.

He stood up with a content face, but his eyes belied his calm exterior. He was overjoyed that I said yes, that we would finally be together as we were meant to be. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. My arms wrapped around his waist and I buried my head in his chest as tears continued to fall. Finally. Finally!

"I'm sorry I can't stop crying...but you truly made me happy," I hiccuped.

His only was response was a smile as he leaned in to kiss my tears. I took hold of his jaw and placed my lips upon his. I needed to kiss him. It was a burn that could only be soothed my intimate contact. The corners of my lips turned upwards into a smile.

"Eager aren't we?"

"Shut up, I've been waiting for this."

"I believe the award for longest wait would go to me. Five hundred years is an long time, and you've kept me waiting long enough, don't you think?"

"Then we should remedy that tonight."

We arrived at his hotel room a half-hour later. As soon as the door closed, I pulled him into another kiss. His eyes widened and a wicked smirk appeared on my face. His lips deviated from my lips and started a scorching trail down my neck, nipping here and there. I moaned when he nit a particularly sensitive spot. Noting the reaction, he lavished attention on the area and nipped it even harder.

Somewhere in the process, Sesshomaru shrugged out his jacket and I was unbuttoning his shirt. Soon we were free of our restrictions and I fell backwards onto a downy bed. I looked into his golden eyes, and realized that this would be a true mating. One made out of love as opposed to convenience.

Like my first time, amber eyes soon gave way to feral red ones. With a pleasured growl, his fangs pierced my skin placing his mark upon me. This time, I was able to notice that Sesshomaru's claw made a slice on his neck and he offered it to me. The heady taste made me dizzy and slowly I started to fall into the awaiting blackness.

But not before I heard him say, "I love you, Sayuri."

* * *

AN: Well there you go the proposal and mating scene. I hope you liked it, and I tried to keep Sesshomaru's proposal as close to his personality as possible, with some character growth that must've happened over the course of 500 years. If you're wondering where the antagonist is...well let's just say, he's lying in wait for a while. He wants to end it with a _bang_.

**Tani Hunter**

I love how Tsuki is being protective of her mothe and how Sesshoumaru realses what it will take to gain her trust. And I love that blond woman and would like to see her again... although it would probably not be very healthy for her... And I'd love to see them (the twins) stir up some trouble. The two of them balance each other out nicely- Touga's natural charm and energy loosening Tsuki abit and Tsuki's strict demeanour keeping her brother in check-so it'll be fun to see what happens at the party! And it's always good to have a back up plan, although the story will probably deviae- which will lead to you having to create deviations for your deviations! And no. 3 sounds great to me too! Can't wait to see how that scenario is gonna work out.

_The blonde woman was fun to write, I have to admit. I kinda want to add her again. Can you imagine the twins at an engagement or bridal party? I actually just noticed parallels between Tsuki and Touga with Sesshomaru and Sayuri. I can't believe it took me eight chapter plus your review to make me realize this. -face palm- If I did the alternate ending, I don't think it would deviate the story that much. It will pretty much just give it a different ending that goes a little further than the original. I'm sorry if this is vague, but I don't want to spoil it. I wonder how it will turn out too! Lol. I also wanted to thank you for your lovely reviews! They make me so happy! Thank you!_


	9. Chapter 9: Wedding and Honeymoon

Sesshomaru and I decided to skip the engagement party and bridal shower. Well, it was more like I decided against it and Sesshomaru just nodded. We did, however, both agree to have a tradition Shinto wedding, in Japan. I was a little hesitant because I did want to invite other acquaintances and others who helped me publish my novels, but I wasn't sure if they'd be able to make it to Japan. But as it turns out, I worried over nothing.

Now we were standing before the priest as purified us and others who came. Thankfully, he didn't actually have holy powers or else Sesshomaru might've been purified or at least burned. It was a small group of people. The ones who came were Aunt Sakura, Chika, my kids, Hiro, Inuyasha, Kagome, their children, Shippo, and a few co-workers from both of our jobs. After we passed the sake between us, Sesshomaru and I exchanged rings, a break in tradition.

We were now married and earlier, we decided to have a modern reception. So a DJ, dresses, tuxes, and dancing. Of course we would also be cutting the cake. The limo soon brought us to a small but ornate reception hall. I gaped. I knew I shouldn't've let Sesshomaru have his way! He got out first and offered his hand to help me out. It was a good thing he did because my heels caught in the door and I would've landed on my face. My dress probably would've gotten dirty too.

With a grin and smile, we made our way into the room and were greeted with shouts and applause. My eyes immediately focused on two white haired children, who just happened to be "playing" with their uncle. This time, I would let it slide. There were a lot of people, so Inuyasha couldn't blame me if I didn't see my kids harassing him by constantly getting in his way trying to trip him.

Sesshomaru's gaze followed mine and he smirked, "they learned well. They are definitely my pups."

"As if there was a doubt. I can't think of anyone else who could put up with your personality long enough for you to sire pups."

"Well I hope you're ready for more. I plan on having at least a few more." I blushed looked pointedly away after hearing his response. "Still so virginal? This mark says otherwise."

Really, when did my mate become so playful? It's weird...

We sat down the table with Inuyasha and Kagome seated next to Sesshomaru, something that would no doubt cause trouble later on. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in close proximity would be interesting, especially after a lot of drinks. Chika was seated, Aunt Sakura next to her, followed by Tsuki and Touga. Unfortunately Kagome's grandfather was too ill to attend, but he urged Aunt Sakura to capture the memories for him.

"Feh. I can't believe you'd bind yourself to someone like him," Inuyasha grumbled good-naturedly.

I smiled, "well we've already been bound and this is much nice. Anyway, I could ask Ka-chan the same question. How did she put up with you for over five hundred years?"

"I trained him. It's very easy to train men, especially those like Inuyasha," Kagome winked.

"Oi! What's that s'posed to mean wench?"

"Inuyasha...do you want to sleep on the couch again?"

"Feh. Sorry."

"That's how you do it!"

All the adults laughed. Trust Inuyasha to liven things up, usually at his expense. All of a sudden Touga piped up saying he didn't understand, which made the adults laugh even more. I told him, I'd explain when he was older.

Sesshomaru and I spent a lot of the time talking at the table, greeting other guests, and dancing. Now it was time to cut the cake. I held up a piece of cake for Sesshomaru, but instead of going into his mouth it wound up on his chin. In retaliation he smeared it on my nose. Laughing the whole time, I reached up and kissed the cake off his face, and he followed suit.

"You'll pay for that later."

"So will you."

Just then there was a yelp and two people chuckling evilly. I knew that sound. I forced my head to turn towards the direction and found Inuyasha with cake on his face, with Kagome hanging onto his shoulder to prevent herself from falling. The culprits were caught with icing covered fingers a short distance away.

With a sigh I walked over to them, and made them march over to Inuyasha. They both said a quick apology, but I made them repeat it and actually mean it.

"You're lucky your father is Sesshomaru, pups. Because of him, I can't reprimand you without having him possibly try to attack me. Over-protective, stiff-"

I quickly pulled my kids away before they could be exposed to their uncle's vulgar mouth. I walked over to Sesshomaru with them and we both danced. I with Touga and Sesshomaru with Tsuki. Halfway through we switched partners, so we'd both dance with each of the twins. At the next song, a slow ballad, we danced with each other.

"I would not have made them apologize. It was amusing."

"They need to learn manners and to respect their elders, which includes Inuyasha. Will you ever get along with him?"

"I do get along. We teamed up to defeat Naraku. We just choose to irritate the other for fun."

"You guys have a sick idea of fun and of brotherly bonding. Taking pleasure in each other's pain, but still hanging around. Not very healthy at all, Sess-chan," I teased.

He chuckled lightly as we continued to twirl around the dance floor. Sesshomaru removed one hand and lifted his other above my head. With a grin a twirled and he brought me closer so that my back was to his chest as we swayed. I spun out, and I was back in my original position. Who knew he could slow dance so well?

"May I have this dance with my new sister?" InuYasha asked. "Oi, don't growl at me. Possessiveness isn't attractive."

"In moderation, I don't mind. Don't worry, Sess-chan, I'll be fine."

InuYasha chuckled at the nickname as Sesshomaru left me to dance with InuYasha. If Sesshomaru was as smooth as silk on his feet, then InuYasha was cotton. Smooth but not as much as silk.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed when I heard his muffled curse. A second later the situation was reversed and Inuyasha stepped on my foot.

"We're even," he replied. "I didn't get to say this earlier but...congratulations on your mating and marriage to my...brother...really. How do you stand him?"

"You can stand anyone if you love them. I don't see why you can't believe it. He's a good man. Caring, funny, protective,and sometimes possessive. Once you get glimpse behind his mask, you can see all that. Unless you're you, Inuyasha. He shows his brotherly love by ruffling your feathers."

"Keh. I guess he showed it when he'd punch me. I always knew Ice King was a sadist. And now he's passing it onto his pups!"

"You know, they love you. They wouldn't cause so much trouble if they didn't think you could handle it. Besides, kids will kids right?

"The expression is 'boys will be boys' and as I said, they're lucky Sesshomaru is their father. Keh. Sess-chan. I bet he likes that. I'll have to call him that sometime."

All too soon it seemed like the night ended. Sesshomaru and I stood next to each other as we said goodbye to all of our guests. The limo was outside and packed with our bags for our honeymoon. We would be going to the tropics to one of Sesshomaru's private islands. Chika hugged me one last time and I moved onto to my cousin, Kagome.

"I hope you have fun. Chika and I packed your bags," she winked, "I think Sesshomaru will like it."

"Kagome! What did you pack?" I hissed as a blush crept up my face.

"Nothing! Just have fun, make sure to explore the sights, and try not to come home knocked up!" she joked as she pushed me, still spluttering, into Sesshomaru's arms.

His chuckles told me his hearing picked up on our conversation. I blushed as I wrapped my arm around his, and we walked out of the room to spend our first night together as husband and wife. Too bad, it would be on plane, private or not, it couldn't beat a bed.

* * *

Sitting in the limo, we alternated between talking and kissing. The ride was incredibly peaceful, but that changed in an instant. I heard a zooming and a screeching sound as Sesshomaru knocked us onto the floor and covered me with his body. The next thing I felt was a jarring impact and small objections raining down upon us.

When it all ended, we cautiously stood up and exited the car to see what happened. The rear of the limo was smashed and the culprit was snuggled up right next to it. Our driver soon got out and came over to us, shaking his head.

"Sesshomaru, you're bleeding."

"It's fine. It will heal within the hour; it's merely a scratch. Let's go confront the driver."

The other car, looked worse than ours. Inside there was a woman in the passenger seat who, picked herself off the dashboard. She had a faint trickle of blood from her hairline, and possibly a broken nose, but aside from that she didn't seem too injured. She hit the airbag a little too hard. The driver's side, on the other hand, was unoccupied and the door was wide open? What happened?

"Where's your friend?" I asked the woman softly.

"Dunno. I think he ran...YOU!" she cried looking at Sesshomaru, whose eyes narrowed in recognition.

"We meet again. What happened?"

"So you're the girl he told me about. Hmph. He could've done better, but whatever. It's his choice. I'll tell you what happened," she said after Sesshomaru growled at her and eyebrow twitched, "my boyfriend kept muttering things and decided to ram your limo! He said something about waiting for you."

"Me?" I yelped. "Who would wait for me? I mean besides, Sesshomaru."

"Don't know. Ask my coward boyfriend, Akito. I just hope the ambulance comes soon. I wonder if there's any paparazzi."

Five minutes later, the ambulances arrived and rolled her away. The other stayed and checked us out; the EMTs were surprised that we were nearly unscathed. The only injuries were scratches or bruises. Thankfully Sesshomaru and I both had accelerated healing; although, he still got the better deal. My injuries would take longer to heal. What lovely pictures we'll have. Not that I thought of this at the time. Only days later did those thoughts surface.

The driver was shaken and after getting rid of the EMT attending to him, he started to apologize profusely to Sesshomaru. his employer. The driver was able to keep his job on account of this incident not being his fault. A couple hours later we were finally at the airport. Along the way, the press found us, which delayed our trip.

I remember closing my eyes on the plane, and the next thing I know I feel like I'm moving. My eyes flutter open and Sesshomaru is carrying me. He opened the door to the vacation home and crossed over the threshold and made his way to the bedroom.

"Sleep, Sayuri. You've had a long night."

I was sitting in a car listening to music and talking. It was a day just like any other. Boring but edged with some excitement. I was on my way to Aunt Sakura's birthday. I couldn't wait to visit the shrine. It always attracted me, maybe because I had miko powers. It made sense.

It was a day just like any other. Until that one moment. One moment to change it all. I heard screeching and when I looked up, out of the windshield, I saw a car coming towards up. In front of us, cars were trying to avoid the car, but some did get hit. Our car swerved out of the way, but it was too late. The other driver already hit us, making us spin out, flipping over the guardrail.

Colors swooshed by. Dark. Light. Greenish-brown, blue and white. CRASH! Glass shattered as my head collided with the side of the car. Something warm slid down my temple and I could taste the tang of blood in my mouth. Everyone else was unmoving. I tried to open my mouth, but it wouldn't respond and my world blurred and faded to black.

When I regained consciousness, I could hear a faint beeping and a dull pain. Everything was still dark. My younger-self screamed for a doctor. He explained that the impact damaged my vision, and I might never be able to see again. Warm salty tears overflowed as I called for my parents and older brother.

"I'm terrible sorry, but...they won't be able to answer you. They went to...the sky," the doctor said.

"What? No! They can't be gone! They can't! They can't! They can't!" I chanted. "Mommy! Daddy! Big Brother!"

* * *

My eyes flew open. It was a dream. Just a dream. But it wasn't. It happened. Years ago. My mind settled back down. Sesshomaru sat up to look into my eyes. I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. Quite, mewling sounds escaped my mouth. Kami, I was going to start sobbing. Sure enough, the waterworks came right on time; Sesshomaru's shirt had a growing dark patch. What a lovely way to start our honeymoon.

"It was awful...I dreamed about the day...I lost my family. I was the sole survivor...I was ten!" I sobbed. "Please...don't ever leave me like that. I don't want to be alone like that...again."

"Only the kami would tear me away."

An hour and a half later, we were out and about, exploring the island. I have to say, the best part is when Sesshomaru transformed. In my opinion, it shows his true side. Majestic but deadly. I knew I had nothing to fear from his razor-sharp fangs or his knife-like claws. The perks of having a private island. Sesshomaru can take his true form and not worry about people seeing.

Stroking his fur made me realize that if certain events never came to be, I never would've met Sesshomaru and I never would've had Tsuki and Touga. I did wish I could see my parents and brother, but I don't know if I'd change anything. I'm content with my present. Perhaps at that time, I would've wanted to go back in time, but now I would not change it.

"It was a drunk driver. He hit us head on and my family and I flipped over the guardrail. We only stopped when we hit a tree. It's how I lost my vision," I sighed. "If I had the chance to go back...I don't think I would. I like things as they are."

* * *

AN: Well I hope you liked the wedding and honeymoon. I wanted to add the story of how Sayuri lost her vision. And the antagonist strikes again! (I'm really not creative and choose to reuse characters). I probably won't go into detail about their honeymoon. Just think of what most couples do. Fill in the blanks.

**Please review! **I miss having a couple to read! I made a special, long chapter!

* * *

**Tani Hunter**

You did really well with the proposal scene! I can actually just see Sesshoumaru proposing in this manner... It was perfectly executed! As for the twins, yeah, the two of them really are little mini-me's... and I love how they are male to female/female to male (Touga to Sayuri and Tsuki to Sesshoumaru respectively)! I can just imagine the rukus those two will create-with his happy-go-lucky demeanour, natural charm and carefree personality, I don't think he'll have too much trouble coercing his more serious sister into having 'fun'. And as for Tsuki, she is still a child- a 5 year old at that- and although is more mature than most 5 year olds, she should still have a mischievious side, she's just really good at hiding it, just like her father is with his emotions. So bring on the party and the fun! And you're really very welcome! I really love this story!

_Thank you! Well Tsuki finally acted like a kid, but it's really only because her brother convinced her. Poor Inuyasha, it seems Sesshomaru has rubbed off on them and they haven't spent that much time together. But Inuyasha can't help but love his niece and nephew (plus Sesshomaru would shred him if he hurt the twins). Tsuki is so much fun to write when she acts like her father used to! She's like a mirror to the past for him and Touga is Tsuki's foil for the most part. I need to figure out how to get from here to my ending. I feel like this lacks a plot..._

_Anyway, I'm glad you liked this story! Please continue to read, enjoy, and review! I hope to see you again on future stories!_


	10. Chapter 10: Good News and Bad News

A few months passed and now I'm living in Japan with Sesshomaru and our kids are enrolled in school. Everything was calm and going perfectly. Sesshomaru and I both continued our professions, business and writing respectively. He was always busy but managed to make enough time for his family.

I looked down at the test in my hands. Positive. Oh Kami. Staring, I still couldn't believe my eyes. How would Sesshomaru react? Tsuki? Touga? A grin crept up my face as the full weight sank in. I was pregnant again. I was going to have another child! I decided to tell Tsuki and Touga after I informed Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Sa-chan. Miss me?" a voice called later that evening.

"Sesshomaru. I have something to tell you, while the kids are helping with dinner."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Oh, he made it so hard to not smile. Of course my watchful mate's mind would go straight to something negative. Such a pessimist. "Nothing's wrong, but how would feel about a new addition to the family?"

Confusion flitted across his face, making him look cute. Not that I'd ever call him that, the word just doesn't fit him. A second later, it dawned on him. "You're pregnant? I'm so happy!" he exclaimed pulling me into a hug.

"Me too. I can't wait! I need to tell Tsuki and Touga." It turned out I didn't have to. They both eavesdropped on us. They would be reprimanded later. But they were both excited, especially Touga. His enthusiasm was contagious enough to transfer to his sister

Soon after that...things started to go downhill. My marriage was fine, as were the kids. The only thing is...there were threatening letters. Typed letters, so they couldn't be traced. The first letter I received was taped to the door. I noticed it when I came back from grocery shopping. It looked like this:

_Sayuri Taisho,_

_Congratulations on your marriage, pardon my lateness. You moved up a rung on the social ladder. Brings back such fond memories. no? May I be the first to say congratulations on creating another life? Too bad it'll be an abomination! I know what happened in the past. You should've stayed in the afterlife. Enjoy your happiness while you still can. As long as I'm alive, I won't let you have much joy._

The letter was unsigned. Dread dripped down my spine. Who was this? No one, aside from direct family, should know I was pregnant. I only just found out last week! The sender had to be a youkai. Only then could he or she live long enough to know that I died in the past. My next thought went to the twins. They should be safe, right? At least safer than me and the baby I was expecting. They were full youkai, unlike the hanyou I was now carrying. My hand rested on my flat stomach. No one would hurt my little one. I would not let them. If the sender was a youkai, I could always use my purification powers.

Before we went to bed I showed Sesshomaru the letter. His golden eyes scanned the paper with furrowed brows. As he went on, red seeped through masking the gold. A guttural growl escaped his mouth and he bared his fangs at the letter.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"There's no need to raise your voice. I didn't want to worry you at work and I didn't want the kids to hear."

Another growl. Softer. Gentler. "I apologize, Sayuri. I do not mean to raise my voice at you," he sighed plopping down on the bed, "I'm supposed to protect you, but I can't if I don't know who is trying to hurt you. Even then, I can only turn him over to the police. Not as satisfying."

"It's alright. I can fend for myself too. I have miko powers, don't forget that. Maybe we'll find out who the sender is. I just hope this is taken care of quickly."

"If I can't protect you, I'm a failure as your mate. Even if it wasn't tradition, I would still consider it a failure. It already happened once, I won't let history repeat itself."

"You could never be a failure to me. We'll get through this. We're both strong. Everything will be fine." I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

Sesshomaru smiled gently and slowly untangled himself from me, "go to bed without me. I'll be back in a little bit. I have some calls to make."

He placed a loving kiss on my brow as he left the room. I crawled under the covers and listened to his footsteps fade away to his office. With a sigh I laid back and stared at the ceiling. My mind wouldn't calm down. Thoughts flitted across my brain and collided with each other. I was still awake when Sesshomaru came back. He told me he informed Inuyasha about the current situation, and he also called his head of security, who used to be the general of Sesshomaru's army.

"Don't be surprised if Aoi drops by tomorrow or if he decides to bring someone with him,"

I yawned, "I won't."

"Sleep, Sayuri. Goodnight, koi."

"'Night, Sess-chan."

* * *

The next morning, as promised, Aoi came over and brought friends. One was Inuyasha, the other was Aoi's mate, Arisu. The all read the letter and decided on an outcome. Now whenever I try to go somewhere, I'm accompanied by someone if Sesshomaru can't be with me. I did manage, however, to convince them to just follow me instead of staying right next to me. If the culprit wasn't caught soon, I would go insane!

* * *

AN: So the antagonist raises his mysterious head. What will he do now when things escalate. But the big question remains, who is this mysterious person? He's being passive right now, but that'll slowly start to change.

**Please review!**

**Guest**

I love the way the twins tease Inuyasha... and he really does care about them and would probably shred anyone who hurts them himself... and nonchalantly mention it to his big brother later... And as for Sesshomaru rubbing off on the twins... he is their father- and no matter what you do, you can't fight genetics!

This story has a great pace, but maybe you should have the antagonist start causing real problems for our friends now... it'll be interesting to see who he is and how you use him and partcularly how our friends beat him!

_Very true. If I find a good spot, I'm going to add some Inuyasha/twins family fluff! But there's also nature vs. nurture. Hm...maybe I'll slip in an extra chapter where one of them is bullied and then Uncle Inuyasha finds out and then...here comes Daddy to save the day! I'm totally doing it!_

_Well now the antagonist is starting to stir things up. Hopefully it'll pick up from here. Speaking of finding out who he is, you already know him. I think I've mentioned him before. Somewhere. ;)_


	11. Chapter 11: I Know

"Sh...it's okay. Just tell me what happened," I said hugging my children close to me.

Tsuki growled, "someone high schooler told us we looked unnatural. So I kicked him in the shins."

"And I told him that daddy and Uncle look like us. He said we were all unnatural."

InuYasha growled, "just wait till I get my hands on the bastard. Wait till Sesshomaru finds out!"

Forget worrying about Sesshomaru or InuYasha, that kid should worry about me. As if I'd let him get away with bullying five year olds. Sure they don't always act their age, thy act much older, but that's no excuse. My mate could be fearsome, but nothing beats a mother protecting her children.

The next day, Sesshomaru and I tailed our kids. Hopefully we'd find the harasser. To anyone else we would look like a couple out enjoying a walk in the city.

Out patience paid off, but not quite in the way we hoped. Instead of the high schooler, Sesshomaru and I met with the kid's father. Like father like son.

"Hey! Watch where you're going weirdo!" he huffed after he walked into us.

"I'm sorry but is that you son over there?" Sesshomaru asked smoothly.

"Yes. Let me guess those two are your kids? That explains it."

"Explains what, exactly?" I grit out.

I scoffed as I listened to his response. Who did this guy think he was? White or greyish hair doesn't make someone weird. I watched Tsuki's eyes flash as she aimed a kick at the older child's shin. In retaliation, he pushed her down. Sesshomaru let loose a faint growl.

"You fool! I can't believe you would think that! Were you dropped on your head? You must've!" I yelled at him. Don't do it Sayuri. There's people watching. Don't. SLAP! Oops. But that felt damn good. "If your spawn bullies my children anymore, I will hunt you down!"

"Tch. Whatever. Kenta! Let's go!" Both the man and son stomped off. Off to ruin someone else's day.

The twins rushed over to us, saying how cool it was. "Indeed. Even better is I can make that man do tedious work. What kind of employee doesn't know his boss's face?"

I laughed, "still so evil, Sess-chan?"

Later that evening, Inuyasha came through the door with a smug look. Flexing dulled claws cheerfully greeted us. Immediately, I was suspicious, he wasn't usually this happy in his brother's company. Looking at Aoi and his mate and Sesshomaru, I tried to see if they knew anything. Nothing.

"Who are you and what did you do to Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Noth-okay fine. I might've punched some guy. But he deserved it!"

"Inuyasha...! Sit!" a voice scolded coming through the door.

Inuyasha froze, ears flattening, but nothing happened. That command hasn't had the same consequence, but it did have the same connotation. Instead of kissing the ground, the hanyou would wind up sleeping on the couch, or someone equally as bad. "Shit."

"Kagome! I see you still enjoy scaring your mate," I turned to Inuyasha, "now who was it?"

He shrugged, "the kid who harassed your devil spawn. They must be devil spawn if they share Sesshomaru's genes."

CRACK!

"What was that for?"

It was an average day. My "bodyguard" and friend Arisu sat next to me in the car. Sesshomaru was getting a bit unbearable. I didn't think it was necessary, he was probably paranoid, but I humored him. Besides, I enjoyed talking to Arisu, an eagle youkai. She always looked serious, but if someone talked to her that face would disappear. As I said, it was a normal day that changed with a loud BANG!

Arisu took one hand off the wheel and pushed me down, as the car swerved. The next thing I know, I heard the windows shatter and shards rain down upon me. I also heard a hiss and groan. I choked back a scream when I looked up and saw my friend clutching her right shoulder, her hand stained red.

"Should I call an ambulance or just drive to a hospital?"

After what seemed like hours later, the helicopter arrived. There wasn't room for me, so I had to drive myself to the hospital, and I left a voicemail for Sesshomaru. When I arrived at the hospital, I found a dazed Arisu, hooked up to an IV drip and various machines. Her eyebrows were drawn together and the corners of her lips were drawn downwards in the beginning of a scowl.

"What a pain. We need to find that guy. Any ideas?" she drawled.

I shook my head. Who would want to attack me? Who knew me back in the Feudal Era, and who knew I died? The list narrowed only marginally. Quite a few people in Sesshomaru's household knew what happened. But then a voice floated in the back of my mind. No. It couldn't be true! But, it did make sense. With a hasty farewell, I ran out of the room and drove to where Sesshomaru worked.

Of course, Fate conspired against me. The receptionist in the lobby wouldn't let me through. I couldn't even make it past the first floor, and he was on the fifth.

"Look, for the last time, it is an emergency. I need to talk to Sesshomaru. I don't need an appointment because I'm his wife, and if he doesn't see me, he will pay."

"If you stop screeching at me, I'll let you go."

A heartbeat later, I was making my way to Sesshomaru's floor. The elevator couldn't move fast enough. Also, I felt out of place with everyone else. They all wore business suits kept in impeccable condition. Then there was me. Jeans and a nice shirt, but everything was wrinkled and creased everywhere. I'm pretty sure I could feel all their curious glances. Subconsciously, I played with my wedding band.

"Sayuri, to do what do I owe you this pleasure? How is Arisu?" Sesshomaru greeted as I barged into his office.

"She's fine. I think I know who was responsible, indirectly if not directly."

An arched silver brow.

"Do you remember Akito? The inuyoukai, who killed me in the Feudal Era? I think it's him."

"How? He's still alive?"

"In the car crash that girl said her boyfriend's name was Akito, and the letter...Akito would know that stuff and feel that way towards me and hanyou."

Sesshomaru growled. "He's bold to threaten you, and he is signing his own death note. I won't let him hurt you."

"If it wasn't for Arisu's reflexes, you wouldn't have to worry about that. I'd already be dead. I'm lucky she pushed me down and swerved, but she still took the bullet for me." The full weight of the situation hit me. I almost died, and my friend was injured in my stead. We both could've died. My breaths shortened and the corners of my eyes stung.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to me. Gently, he put his arms around me and enveloped me in his warm embrace. His head bent down until his lips were at my ear. Soothing whispers, soft promises, and hushed declarations floated through and I felt my body slowly calm and unwind.

"I'm scared," I confessed.

His embrace tightened, "I know."

"I don't want anything bad to happen."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too," he whispered. He straightened up and pulled away, "you can stay here if it'll make you feel better."

* * *

AN: So there we have it. The bad guy unveiled! This story is making its way to an end. Maybe a couple more chapters and a time skip. I really can't write a bunch of chapters about the rest of Sayuri's pregnancy. It would get boring. Please review! I appreciate all of them!

**Guest**

Now, we're getting somewhere! Yay for a new baby! And damn ANYONE who tries to hurt Sayuri and her kids! Forget Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, I'LL kill 'em!

I like the Inuyasha and twins fluff scene... I really think you should do it too!

Great, now I have to go rack my brain for this guy... maybe just a tiny clue...

Keep up the good work!

_So I tried to add a bit of protective parents/Inuyasha. So what do you think? Akito rears his head once more! I keep torturing Sayuri and Sesshomaru. They never have a peaceful moment, one where they can just enjoy each other's presence and love. I'm not imagining things right? They do have a lot of hardship, right? If so, there is a point to it. You'll find out in the epilogue._


	12. Chapter 12: Kichirou

"I...hate you Sesshomaru. This is all...your fault!" I half panted, half cried.

"But you were the screaming my name nine months earlier. This is the result. It is only natural."

"You're not the one giving birth. Men, all the...same. I'd like to see you try giving-...AHH!"

I lay back on the bed and panted. Already, sweat made my hair cling to my forehead. Now it was time for the painful part, the doctor said I had to push hard. My hands clenched around Sesshomaru's arm, my long nails forming half moon marks. Good thing he was a youkai, I might've hurt him more if he wasn't. With a final scream I fell back; the air was punctuated by wailing.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy male hanyou pup. When the nurse is done, you can hold him."

I sighed and looked up at Sesshomaru. His face may have been controlled, but there were fine lines that showed his joy. A couple minutes later, I held a blue blanket that wrapped around our son.

"What should we name him?" I asked.

"How about Kichirou?" Sesshomaru replied.

"Kichirou," I looked down and cooed, "what do you think of that name, little one?" His response was a gurgle as his white puppy dog ears twitched. "I think he likes it."

* * *

When we got home, Tsuki and Touga met us at the door and jumped up to see their new brother. Surprisingly, Tsuki wasn't as straight-faced as usual. In fact, I'd say she had a small smile, but that could've been a trick of the light. Touga had a big grin, but he too was out of character, by being quiet. Did I really influence them that much, when I told them how they should act around the baby? After the greetings, I fed and changed Kichirou before passing out on the bed. If anyone stopped by, they'd have to wait to see me. Recovering from giving birth was a good excuse.

In my dreams my mind revisited the threats and injuries I received because of Akito. I fully believed that Akito was the cause of everything, and I would be right. I was even more worried that Kichirou would be hurt, now that he was born. I tossed and turned for a couple hours before getting out of bed and stretching. Oh look, I could finally bend again.

Outside I heard voices. Two higher voices stood out, but I detected three deeper ones too. Walking sleepily, into the living room I found our visitors: Inuyasha, Arisu, Kagome, Hiro, and Aoi. They were all looking at a white haired bundle in Sesshomaru's arms. I grinned and took Kichirou from Sesshomaru.

"He's so cute! His ears are so soft!" Kagome gushed while petting my son's ears. Guess she never got enough of hanyou ears.

"Come on Kagome, don't annoy him, he's barely a day old. Besides, that's what your husband's ears are for."

Hiro came over and petted Kichirou's head, "I have another little brother. You should've called me earlier, mom."

"Sorry. I wasn't really thinking. I was panicking and thinking "my water broke! The baby is coming! The baby is coming! I blame you, Sesshomaru, this is your fault!" so I was a little distracted. And you haven't been around lately."

"Well about that...I uh...I have a girlfriend and we've been dating for awhile. I was thinking of proposing to her."

Needless to say, I was floored. I never even knew he had a girlfriend, let alone one he was so serious about. I grinned and told him he should go for it, if he felt like they were both ready for it. Also, I added that he should make it romantic, but don't make it forced. Sesshomaru's proposal floated up in my memory and a grin soon followed after it. When I told Hiro the story, Inuyasha looked...disturbed and Kagome's face said "aw!" I guess Inuyasha would never get used to the softer side of Sesshomaru.

"Hiro, would you help me make some snacks?" I asked.

My adopted son nodded and followed me. When we got to the kitchen, he immediately asked what was wrong. He's too intuitive. I avoided his gaze as I made dip. I told him his biological father is back. Hiro's eyes widened and he bared his fangs with a low growl.

"That man is not my father. I'm even ashamed to call him my sire."

"Sorry, I didn't mean-...he's back and he wants to kill Kichirou and probably myself as well."

"I won't allow it, nor will my Father, the one I'm actually proud of. No one in this room will allow him to get to you. Not without a fight."

* * *

A week later, Sesshomaru and I had our first run in with media since our newest son was born. We were walking through the park with all of our kids when there was a flash. Sesshomaru turned in that direction and the photographers approached. Then came the reporters.

"Sesshomaru, Sayuri! Tell us about your newborn son! What's his name?"

"Kichirou," I replied.

Flashes. Tsuki moving closer to me while holding Touga's hand. In the carriage, Kichirou whimpered and opened his eyes. Golden eyes looked around curiously until a flash went off. He opened his mouth and let out the first wail of many. I reached down and petted the tufts of white hair to calm him down, while making soothing noises. I doubt he heard them. The reporters have been firing questions at Sesshomaru and I, which I ignored because I had a convenient excuse. Sesshomaru on the other hand, did his best to keep them away.

"If you don't mind, we are leaving. You have disturbed my family enough. If you have questions about my most recent business deal, email them. And if you don't vacate our presence immediately, you will sorely regret it," Sesshomaru threatened. They did as he requested and slunk away.

"I see five centuries hasn't changed you too much," I teased.

He snorted, "I required something stronger than time to change me."

At my side, Tsuki and Touga relaxed, their movements more flowing. Soon they relaxed enough to tease and chase each other. Kichirou on the other hand, took a few more minutes to stop crying. He stopped once Sesshomaru tried to calm him. I bet our Kichirou will grow into a daddy's boy.

* * *

The threats came back again. It was like Akito was waiting for the baby to be born. There were more threatening letters. A lot of them told me time was ticking and my happiness was going to end. He also threatened me and Kichirou because I was human and mated to Sesshomaru. Akito threatened my son because he carried human blood and was a "filthy hanyou" as he liked to say.

Needless to say, this infuriated my mate. For many of the letters, as soon as he read them they were melted before Sesshomaru could finish reading them. After much restraint, Sesshomaru managed to control his fury and his acidic poison. However, that didn't stop growls from being unleashed and his eyes fading to red. I still stared at him as these partial transformations occurred. He looked so predatory at these times. Well more than usual.

Also, Sesshomaru set up patrols to search for Akito during the night. Hiro was one of the more enthusiastic participants. During the day, Inuyasha, with Sesshomaru's permission, searched during the day, along with Arisu. Often during the nights, Sesshomaru would search. He didn't restrict my freedom too much; we fought over that issue a lot. As a compromise, he said he wouldn't restrict me as long as I had someone with me. So usually Kagome or Arisu was with me.

During the evenings, it almost felt like a slumber party. I swear our maturity flew out the window, or maybe we threw it. We knew what was happening, and we knew what our mates were doing, but we didn't have a lot of options. We could either mope and wait anxiously for their safe return, or we could enjoy each other's company and try to lighten the atmosphere. Now which one sounds more appealing?

Quite frequently, we simply fell asleep on the floor with a pile of pillows and blankets. Sesshomaru often came in late at night. The first time I noticed I heard light footsteps, causing my eyes to snap open. Sesshomaru put a finger to his lip, and he pulled the blanket over me.

"Sleep Sayuri. You look exhausted."

"Blame these two," I muttered pointing to Kagome and Arisu, who were spread out on the floor, "and our kids." I closed my eyes with a fond smile, and fell back asleep.

When I awoke, I found another blanket and pillow next to mine. I reached over and hugged the pillow. It smelled like Sesshomaru, I realized with a smile. Powerful, cold, but with a hint of warmth underneath everything. I wanted everything to be over. I wanted this whole ordeal with Akito to be over. I was sick and tired of waiting in fear for what would happen next. The sooner it was over, the better.

It would soon be over, but more than that would end. If I knew that, I would've tried so hard to stop it.

* * *

AN: So this story will be ending soon. About two more chapters. Sorry for those who wanted it, but I don't think I'm going to add an alternate ending. Oh and because this came up, if you're wondering about where the media is...assume they've been around, but Sayuri didn't find it important enough to mention. Besides, threats and a baby might overshadow the media.

**Please let me know what you think, or what I need to fix.**

**Tani Hunter**

Shame, poor Arisu and poor Sayuri! I love the way the parents and uncle handle the bully and his father too! As for Akito... isn't that the name of Hiro's biological father...? I'm not sure as I haven't checked. Great story as always! Keep up the good work!

_But don't worry Arisu is fine. It just went through her shoulder, but not enough to hurt her badly since she's a youkai. Well I hope this chapter answered your question about Akito. Thank you! :) I think the next chapter will be the conclusion and the last chapter will be the epilogue._

___**xXChirushiXx **  
_

Whoop-dee-doo! Anomer baby and yay, I was right, Akito XD

_Yes, finally a baby that Sesshomaru was there to witness the birth! Yup, Hiro's father. I'm glad you're back. Don't even remind me of school, I go back some time in September haha...I should probably know the date. Anyway, glad you seemed to enjoy the updates :) I hope you're ready for more hardships and sadness, in the last chapter. But don't worry, there's still an epilogue. Not sure what the emotions will be like in it though._


	13. Chapter 13: Twinges

One morning, maybe a week or two after the red alert status, I woke up and something felt...off. It was an odd, indescribable feeling. A twinge. I ignored it, in the hopes it would go away later. Maybe if I said something things would've changed, but it's no use thinking about it now. What's done is done, and I can't fix the past, no matter how much I may wish to.

"Sayuri, would you like to have dinner and a movie? I already asked Kagome to watch over the kids."

I chuckled, "you seem so sure of my answer. What would you do if I said no?"

"We can have fun in other ways. Perhaps a quick trip to the bedroom, or anywhere for that matter?"

"You're insatiable, you dog," I laughed, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You don't seem to mind. You did go through the mating ritual with me. Twice in fact, and you also married me."

A couple hours later, we were both satisfied and waiting for our food at the restaurant. He insisted on us going to a restaurant instead of the nearby fast food place I would've picked. I decided 'why not?' and let him take me there. It reminded me of our first date. Sure we went to a different restaurant and did differents things, but the feelings I had were the same as they were then. Somehow Sesshomaru still managed to give me butterflies and make me blush and giggle (without being lewd).

Many times, during the course of loving him, I suddenly realized how much I cared for him. That's what I felt, except there was another feeling attached. It was the same twinge from this morning. I placed a hand over my heart, where the feeling originated.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. I just feel weird, but it's not physical per se...I dunno how to explain."

"Perhaps it is similar to foresight? I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you that I will protect you with my life, if I need to."

"You don't need to go that far. I want you alive so we can be together and with our children. We can't do that if you're dead."

We lapsed into a bit of an awkward silence. I guess neither of us knew what to say, to bring the conversation back to its original lighthearted state. After a couple false starts, I managed to make it less awkward by diverting his attention to his day. I listened to him complain about his bumbling employees. To be quite honest, I found it hilarious. It was quite fun to see Sesshomaru annoyed.

I wished moments like these could be on a never ending loop. They were just so perfect, and the only things that would make it better would be the rest of our family.

"You're staring at me. Penny for your thoughts?"

"It just hit me how much I love you and I wish perfect moments could go on forever."

He smiled, a soft upturning of the lips, "I love you too. You've changed my world, but nothing lasts forever. Even taiyoukai." After a pause he asked, "so would you like to see a movie now? I believe there's still time to catch the last showing."

"Yes. I'd like to see a romance movie. I heard that new one is really good but tragic. Plus," I gave my mate a sly look, "I heard the male lead is really hot. Maybe we should see it so I can compare."

"We've been through this multiple time Sa-chan. Your mind games don't work on me. I've had much experience with them. I'll watch the movie to make you happy."

a few minutes later I replied with, " when you said you have a lot of experience, we're you implying you're old?"

"I am a youkai."

* * *

Throughout the movie I cuddled next to Sesshomaru. Some of the scenes just made me melt. They were so sweet! Until the ending. The last twenty minutes made me move in even closer. Sesshomaru's warmth and presence made me feel better. Comforted me.

I knew what would happen as soon as the scene started. It was obvious, they would not be allowed together, even though they had a month's respite. It was between a romance between and angel and a demon so it's obvious they wouldn't last. But the ending really got me. I was holding back tears when I saw the angel's lover torn from her arms. Said demon was bound and imprisoned within a ring, while the angel was cast out of heaven.

It was such a sad ending. They should've been allowed to be together. They both sacrificed so much. He stopped creating mayhem on earth and she risked being banished. It made that twinge in my chest happen multiple times, so I soon equated it with sadness. Or possibly pity.

A tap on my shoulder told me everyone was leaving. I wiped my eyes and berated myself for being so emotional, but I stood up and exited the theater, Sesshomaru close behind. With our arms draped over each other, we stepped out into the balmy night air. It was a new moon, so our only light sources came from the stars and streetlamps. It wasn't too late, about ten o'clock, and surprisingly, there were only a few people.

Suddenly our conversation halted, Sesshomaru rushed us towards home. I looked up at Sesshomaru. He said nothing but his face told me what I wanted to know. Akito was close by. As we hurried home, my mate sent a message to Kagome saying be ready and to call Inuyasha.

"How clever, my lord. Unfortunately, your mate won't be making it home. Leave now. I don't want you in the way," a dark voice sneered. Akito.

"You are mistaken if you think I would abandon my mate. I have honor, unlike you," Sesshomaru replied. The old Sesshomaru was waking up. He removed his masking charm and his facial markings, fangs, and claws returned.

Akito laughed and there was a click as he held up a gun. I didn't know a lot about youkai and their healing abilities, but I was fairly even Sesshomaru would not survive a bullet if it hit his heart. Or brain. Or-I shook my head to dispel the thoughts. Akito stalked forward with a mad glint in his eyes, and Sesshomaru tensed in response.

He growled at me not removing his eyes from Sesshomaru, "you're filth girl. Because of you _he_ didn't fight against the humans! And you turned my half-breed son against me, and you went on to spawn more hanyou! Disgusting!"

"You were no father to him. You let everyone abuse him! Hanyou or not, my children will always be a hundred times better than you!" I yelled at him.

He looked furious and his eyes darted to me. Sesshomaru used that time to launch his attack by charging at him. Akito growled and dodge, barely. A gash appeared at his side and blood blossomed there. Like some type of flower. The wounded youkai fired aimed at me, and I threw up a barrier as he fired. It was enough to slow down and divert the bullet. Instead of hitting my heart, it grazed my arm. I was thankful but it still hurt like hell. I would've tried to purify the bastard but Sesshomaru was in my way.

Instead he continued to fight Sesshomaru and they were pushed back into the alleyway. It was dark and housed debris and other garbage.

* * *

I don't know what happened next, but it was so sudden. There was a grunt and a thud as Akito holding his throat which was dripping green poison. Using the last of his strength, he aimed the gun at me. I remember looking into the barrel before a shot rang out. I had no time to put up a barrier so I closed my eyes and braced myself.

It never came.

No! My eyes flew open and I looked at Sesshomaru. He was panting, his hand clutching his side to contain the blood. It leaked out from around his fingers. The blood started in the middle of his rib cage and dripped down.

"Wasn't sure...if I'd hit you, my lord...so to be sure...I had these bullet enchanted...you should remember it girl...you felt it..." Akito gurgled from the ground. He looked so smug. "Settle for breaking you..." gasp, "and killing...him..."

Sesshomaru groaned and collapsed to his ground. He shifted himself into an upright position with his upper body leaning against the wall. So this is what I've been worrying about all day. The twinges. They were telling me that something bad would happen! Why didn't I listen? If we stayed home, maybe nothing would've happened!

"Sayuri. I forgot to give you your sword...it was going to be your...anniversary gift...ask Inuyasha..."

"You idiot! Why would do that? Now we'll both die and our kids will be orphans!" I cried. Fate and the kami were cruel if they allowed this.

"They won't...Sayuri, my love...I'm sorry," he paused and swallowed hard, "I, Sesshomaru...no longer see you as my mate...I call upon the higher powers...to break my union with Sayuri Nakamura..."

"No-!" Whatever else I was going to say was lost in a flash of pain. Both of us released sounds of pain, mine a muffled scream and his a feral growl. "Why?"

"...to save you...and our pups...you know I won't make it to a hospital...I do not want you to die with me, so I broke our union...I'm sorry..."

Tears continued to falls. I couldn't bear to look down, but I took a shuddering breath and examined his wound. Red filled his entire side and dripped onto the dirty alleyway floor. He should not have to die here. This was not the majestic death befitting of taiyoukai. Sesshomaru's chest kept rising and falling, but it was slow and shallow. I begged him to stay, but all I got was a sad smile as his already pale skin drained to a sickly color.

"Promise me..."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll live your life...and if you find someone...you will pursue happiness...with him...don't let my memory hold you back...stay in the light...for me..."

I stared at him stricken. My head bowed and I shook it miserably, eyes shut. "I'll try. That's all I can promise."

"That's all I ask," he whispered, "I love you Sayuri..."

"I love you too," I sniffled. I placed tearful kisses on him. His crescent moon, his stripes, his lips. I knew and he knew that this would be the last time. I alternated between telling him I'd never forget him and begging him to stay alive. To just try.

Midway through, his labored breathing stopped, his chest stilled. His hand on mine became just a weight. The tears I held back broke through their dam as I sobbed into Sesshomaru's chest. But there was no comforting heat, no arms around me making me feel safe. There never would be. Not unless we met in the afterlife, but who knew if youkai and humans went to the same place. I cursed the kami and their fickle games with fate. It wasn't fair! We've never been together for more than a couple years. The kami always kept us apart...it wasn't fair!

* * *

"Mom...let's go. Inuyasha can carry Father," a voice gentle spoke. Hiro. He tried to lift me up but in my emotional state, I swatted him away, screamed, and wouldn't let him near.

"He broke the union. I'm surprised. He must've care a lot for her," Inuyasha whispered to Hiro.

"Sorry Mom. But this is for the best. We can't attract a crowd. Good thing you purified Akito."

_I did?_ That was my last thought before I felt a blow to the back of my head. As my consciousness ebbed away I fell forward onto Sesshomaru. If I wasn't nearly out cold, I would've shuddered upon feeling his cooled blood.

* * *

Inuyasha later told me that sometimes mates would break their bond. It was rare though. He also mentioned that it was often used in the case of infidelity or if one party disgraced the other. It was even rarer for mates who loved each other to break the bond. Most were content to follow their lover to the grave. But Inuyasha suspected Sesshomaru wanted me to have a chance to live a full life, even if it didn't include him, and that Sesshomaru wanted our pups to have their mother.

I stared at the ground, stoically. For the entire day, I was stoic. I refused to cry. If I did, I wouldn't stop. Everyone around me had already left. I told Hiro to take his siblings and go home. Inuyasha left, but only after he handed me a wrapped parcel. My sword, Hikari no Ken. I needed to be alone. If I concentrated enough I could almost feel Sesshomaru embracing me.

_Goodbye, Sesshomaru._

The wind danced through the cemetery. On it a cherry blossom floated and landed on me. Tears sprang up and I let them fall. They've been held back for a couple days. It felt better to release them.

_Goodbye Sayuri._

* * *

__AN: This chapter made me tear up...I'm too emotional. I'm sorry for my lack of ability with writing action scenes and possibly mourning ones as well.

At any rate, I have the last chapter already typed, I'm actually just waiting for reviews. I want to see what my readers thought of this chapter...


	14. Epilogue: At Last

**There's a preview of my next story at the bottom. It's a different style prologue, and I hope you like it. **

* * *

I lay in the hospital bed, hooked up to many machines. My children stood around me, with the addition of a couple grandchildren. I smiled, around me was silver and white, with the exception of Hiro and his daughters. They were so pretty. Soon they'd become heartbreakers and Hiro would threaten any boys that came along. I wished I could see it.

Kichirou sat on the side of my bed. He was always close to me, especially after that night. He never had a chance to know Sesshomaru. Whatever he learned he heard from my stories. It broke my heart when he asked me, at age five, where his dad was and what he was like. In reply I said Sesshomaru was an amazing man and the love of my life, and that he would be unable to come to home to us. Kichirou would hear the whole story in ten years. When he was old enough to understand and handle the information. Or maybe I just wanted to protect him from horrors of the world.

* * *

_50 years ago_

Today was the day. Fifteen year old, Kichirou, waited to hear the story. Of course he'd take after his father and remember to collect promises. Sesshomaru would've had a run for his money with him. I would've liked to have seen it. I missed him so much, even with our bond broken, I still considered him my mate. If not physically. than in spirit.

"Your father was the most honorable man I knew, but when we first met, he was cold and distant. But we fell in love, and he gave his life to protect me. An evil man tried to kill you and me. Sesshomaru, your father, killed him but that cost his life," I told him. Then I started to go more in depth, from the very beginning. It took a couple hours, but we got through. Just in time too.

The door opened and my husband came in. It took years, but I did find someone who made me happy. I truly loved him, but it was nothing compared to Sesshomaru. The love for my husband was a campfire, compared to a bonfire that was Sesshomaru's. He was also a human, but he didn't mind that my children had youkai blood, and he would not tell anyone. We were good together. And I finally gave my novels, _Threads of Fate_, an ending. Although my readers were upset with the ending. Both characters died, but my female character died of grief. Something that wouldn't happen to me. But the male character, died protecting his mate. Just how the actual events were. It was catharsis for me

* * *

"Mom, I don't want you to leave. Not like both of our dads," Kichirou whined, speaking for all my kids. Back when I met my husband Tsuki and Touga were less than welcoming, If I thought it was bad with Sesshomaru it was even worse.

I smiled, "I'm sorry hun. I'm human. It was bound to happen sooner or later. If not an accident then sickness. If not that then old age. Looks like I'm getting a combination of the last two."

Kichirou stared at me sadly. He grew into such a handsome man. All my children grew up well. I wish I could see them through and have dozens of grandchildren running around causing mayhem. But it was no use. My failing heart,and my age, wouldn't allow me to. But I was thankful that I still had my mind, albeit it was a bit more cynical, sarcastic, and reflective.

I felt my heart clench and throb within my chest. Only in my old age did I realize how fragile humans are. How quickly we die in comparison to youkai. Hiro, who was centuries old already looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He's been that way for majority of life too.

Behind me, a machine furiously beeped as it tracked my heart rate. It was weakening now. Weaker than before the attack. It wouldn't be long now. While I would be sad to leave, I wasn't afraid. I lived a good life, and it would have to end. Perhaps I'd be able to meet Sesshomaru and my second husband.

Later that night, a golden light woke me up. A goddess, I could tell by feeling her power, appeared before me. Surprisingly Benzaiten wasn't my visitor. Instead she called herself Amaterasu. I bowed my head to her and greeted her.

"My child, you have suffered much heartache. I heard your curses. You've been quite furious with us. I don't blame you."

"Why were Sesshomaru and I never allowed to be together for more than a moment?" I asked.

"You were never supposed to meet, never supposed to be together. But since someone messed with destiny, you were allowed to meet in the past. You became important than because you allowed many youkai to live into the present. After that you were never supposed to meet again. You two became anomalies. When you fight fate, things becomes harder and more painful."

I nodded, but it was worth it. I was happy in those times. Amaterasu held out her hand and asked if I was ready. I nodded and took her hand. A jolt went through me, straight to my heart. After a few seconds the machine flatlined and I stepped out of my body. In a flash, I was deposited into a grassy field. There were trees around it, and the field was filled with little pastel colored flowers. She nudged me forward before disappearing.

I stumbled forward, looking over my shoulder. I should've known she'd disappear. It seems the kami enjoy things like that. I walked out over the field, the grass was cool and cushiony. Once in the middle I plopped down. It was as soft as I thought to sit on. I could easily spend my whole day laying here looking up at the stars. If only it were nighttime.

Then I noticed my hand. It was no longer wrinkled and withered. It was smooth once more. I brought a hand to my face. Smooth and firm. I couldn't believe it, I was young again! Was it like this for everyone? How was this possible? I just assumed people could look like whatever they wanted to. So I assumed that meant I could appear however I wanted. I didn't get time to test it out.

"Aren't you going to greet me by running into my arms?" a voice asked a few minutes later.

I froze. I would know that voice anywhere. I rolled over and my eyes landed on familiar black boots and white hakama. With a disbelieving expression I looked up...and into Sesshomaru's face. I jerked back in surprise, once it set in. I grinned and and bolted upright and threw myself at him. I shoved my embarrassment aside, it's been over six decades since I last saw him.

"Sesshomaru...I missed you so much! Amaterasu, she told me we were never supposed to be together. That we've been fighting destiny by trying to be!"

He chuckled, "I know. She explained it to me too. It shouldn't matter anymore. We are both dead and it no longer affects us. We can stay together in the afterlife until we choose to be reincarnated."

I loosed my arms and looked up at him. "I don't want to be separated," I confessed.

"We could always find each other, or stay in the afterlife."

I nodded and pulled him closer. I'm sure I looked pathetic, but I could care less at this point. No one was going to judge me. I felt Sesshomaru pull away, and he said that we should continue on. Before I agreed I told him that I remarried. That I loved another after him, but I could never replace him.

"I told you to find happiness, and you did. I'm not mad at you, nor do I think less of you. Did you believe I would? If you want to know, he chose to be reborn already."

I smiled sheepishly. "I had to be sure. Shall we move on?"

Before he answered, another voice greeted us.

"You are truly my son, Sesshomaru, and Sayuri, I am glad to call you my daughter." The form of Sesshomaru's father stepped out of the light. "You've grown compassionate, son."

"Father. What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked flatly, while I greeted the elder taiyoukai more warmly.

Touga smiled, "I wanted to see my eldest pup. A father wanting to see the pup he hasn't seen in centuries. Is that a crime?" Sesshomaru didn't reply. "But I'm going to be reincarnated soon, so this is my last chance to see you. To know you."

After what seemed like ages of talking, about both Sesshomaru and myself, Touga's body faded into a ball of light. It hovered in front of us for a moment, as if to say a final farewell. But then it took off, shooting into the sky where it disappeared. I hoped he would have a long life.

Sesshomaru stood up and I followed suit. Now that there were no more interruptions, we could finally move on. I whispered to Sesshomaru asking if he was ready. He tore his gaze away from the sky, which had considerably darkened, before his golden eyes found my brown ones. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips and nodded.

He offered his arm, which I accepted, and we walked forward together towards the doorway. The right side of the meadow held a blinding light. It called out to our souls, warming us when we were unaware of the coldness. My curiosity grew with each step. I was one step closer to finding out where you go when you die. With a shared smile, I led Sesshomaru though the light. It enveloped us, filling us with peace.

_We were finally together._

~Fin~

* * *

AN: It's over. This story is over. I'll miss them, but have no fear! There will be another Sesshomaru story! It's eventual SessKag. Here's the prologue. Tell me what you guys think!

I'd like to give a shout out to Tani Hunter and xXChirushiXx who were loyal reviewer. And another shout out to any loyal readers and to those who favorited and put this story into their alerts. You guys rock.

* * *

This story will be a fairy tale, albeit a modern one. In fact, it takes place in this very city. Tokyo. It starts at a shrine and ultimately ends in the very same place. Like today, human and youkai coexist, but some from each side resent that fact. They wish to return the world to what they believe is the status quo. A world where youkai are dominant and where humans cower in fear.

It starts off with two characters, as many fairy tales do. A girl and a boy, but make no mistake, they are not royalty. No, there won't be any princesses or princes, or even knights, just to people trying to make their way through life. One lost everything that truly mattered. One had everything but what truly mattered. Now the question is, what would truly matter? The answer is love. It can make the weak rise up from their knees, but it also makes the strong fall to their knees. .

The girl, she was such a bright, happy child. She did not become sad quite easily either. But when she did, a smile would always follow after her first tear. She easily made those around her smile, especially her parents and two siblings. She loved her family and thought the world of them, as most children do. She believed in dreams and fairy tales, and she waited for Prince Charming. That soon changed when youkai attacked. The vilest of their kind, shed innocent blood, forcing her power. However, it was too late for her family. They lay torn at the bottom of the stairs.

But then she was forced to grow up all too soon.

The boy, he was always a quiet child. He rarely cried as a little one, and was never fussy. Always following his duty, he became the perfect son. The one who'd follow in his father's footsteps and become heir. He hero worshipped his father. Until his father's affair drove a wedge between them. The product was a despised half-brother, a messy divorce, and the death of his father. By the time his brother was to be born, the boy built an icy wall around his heart, so when his father said he was going to see his bastard son, the boy responded with a frigid farewell. That was the time he saw his father.

He too was forced to grow up all too soon.

Both alike yet so different. They were from two separate worlds that have tried to merge as one. She was a human and he was a youkai. Under usual circumstances they should've been able to coexist, but the choices they, and those around them, made shaped their lives. They would not get along. They could not.

the girl and boy had a defense mechanism. He had icy walls and she had fiery sparks. These methods were effective at keeping unwanted visitors out of their lives. Only those who were necessary were let in. They were safer when they were alone. Alone meant no weaknesses, nothing could drag jeopardize them. There were only allies, partners, and assignments. Perhaps that is why they both lacked something in life. Something they could feel missing, but couldn't identify.

This story starts with a girl and starts with a boy. One became a taijiya and the other was became president of a company. Her hair was as dark as the new moon and his hair was a bright as the full moon. They would meet because of her obligation. He was her assignment to damage the morale of all youkai.


	15. Chapter 15: Omake

I lay on the beach as my older brother teased his girlfriend and as my parents slept under the umbrella. For as long as I remembered I had dreams. It was usually of a young woman with black hair and a man, presumably her lover, with white hair and weird facial markings. When I was fifteen, I went with a group of friends to see a fortune teller. She told me I was the reincarnation of someone. The fortune teller also mentioned something about my predecessor's impossible love. Her words struck a chord in me. For the rest of the day, I was more thoughtful, almost melancholy. Of course that night I had vivid visions.

The white haired man was next to me and I cuddled against him. His voice was deep and silky smooth. I could listen to it for hours, and I could probably look at him for just as long. He was youkai. The man was talking to "me" and referred to himself with youkai. I never knew they still existed in modern times.

Eventually I found out his name was Sesshomaru Taisho, and_ damn_ was he rich. He owned Taisho Inc. with his half-brother, and he died about thirty years ago. Yes, I did some research and learned about him so I could learn more about the woman who was reincarnated into me. Sayuri Taisho. She was a miko, and obviously married to Sesshomaru. That's all I found out about her.

A couple years later when I was seventeen, I'm twenty-two now, I went to a hypnotist, to see if it would help. I didn't believe it would, but I really wanted to know. Apparently it actually worked, because the hypnotist managed to coax Sayuri to the surface and words flowed from her mouth like Niagra Falls. Her main point was "find Sesshomaru." I wondered if that was why my eyes would always scan a crowd and I'd feel a twinge of disappointment when I didn't find anything.

Now back to the present, where I sat on the sand at the beach. The heat finally got to me, so I left to go find some shade in a nearby pavilion. It was nice and shady, and even better, it was almost empty. Only one other person. I could deal with that. Who knows, he looked my age, maybe I could make a friend. I've felt like a third wheel this whole day.

I walked in front of him to try to get to the other side, but as fate would have it, I tripped over his foot. I braced myself to kiss the dirt when I only felt an impact on my chest. Slowly I opened my eyes and I found myself suspended above the ground. Looking to my left I saw the guy holding me with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry," I replied breathlessly. I straightened myself up and got a good look at his face. Sharp planes, and golden brown eyes, with black hair on his head. I could feel my soul lift. Could this be who Sayuri was looking for? Was this Sesshomaru? "Sesshomaru?" it came out in a raspy whisper.

"Don't worry about," he replied. "No my name is Sho. Sayuri."

"My name is Saya, not Sayuri."

We stared at each other in surprise, our name slips couldn't possibly coincidental. Surely this couldn't be an accident. Sho had to be Sesshomaru. It was the only way I could explain the settling of my soul. Surely the kami wouldn't play such a cruel trick on us. But then again, they were cruel, the memories Sayuri showed me told me they could be.

I spent the remainder of my time talking to him. He was so nice. I warmed up to him immediately, and he was different from the Sesshomaru of my visions. Nicer, warmer, more personable.

It seems we became fast friends, and we exchanged numbers. We spent the next few days talking and texting, to learn more about each other. He also agreed to meet me for lunch, and I agreed to his idea to try to trigger more memories, which is how we ended up in front of Taisho Inc.

When we stood in front of the building, Sho had a distant look. He must've been remembering something because he didn't seem the type to space out. Shaking his head, he told me he had visions of working and of his brother and adopted son. I gave him a blank look and slowly shook my head. Those memories hadn't come back to me yet.

The door opened a middle-aged man with snow white hair and a slightly younger man walked out. Inuyasha. Hiro! Before I knew it, my body flung itself at them, enveloping them in a hug. With a start I jumped back.

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't help myself! I know this is sudden but I might not get another chance," I blubbered, "I'm Sayuri! Or...uh...I was. I'm back?"

"Are you really my mother? You've been reincarnated? What about father? Did you leave him?" Hiro asked excitedly.

"Oi! Don't go trusting some woman's words. She could be crazy," Inuyasha scolded gruffly.

* * *

"Keh. So you really are Sayuri and Sesshomaru. Figures the bastard would come find me and annoy me in his next life," Inuyasha groused.

In the few hours all of us spent together, Sho teased Inuyasha mercilessly. I guess even death won't change certain things. However, the two men soon learned that, despite our similarities to our former counterparts, we were different and our own person. We were not copies, nor were we echoes. We were simply Saya and Sho, not Sayuri and Sesshomaru.

They were happy with that, as were we. After a while the visions were triggered less and less. But one memory stuck out, and it wasn't one from when Sayuri was alive. It was before Sesshomaru and Sayuri chose to be reincarnated.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to, Sayuri?" Sesshomaru asked.

The couple stood on the grassy riverbank. Below them, the river gurgled and flowed with silvery flashes. Every now and then a scene would play out, but it would disappear within seconds. Further down the river, people swam through and when they emerged, they disappeared to their new bodies. The final step.

"Yes. I want to explore the world again. The same thing everyday is boring, and the only thing that prevents boredom is you. But I can tell you're getting bored too," Sayuri said with a soft smile.

"After so many years apart, you can still remember. You know me so well. Shall we?" he replied offered his arm.

Sayuri smirked and pulled Sesshomaru's arm and crashed her lips onto his. He responded by wrapping his arms around her, and the two shared yet another kiss. "I wanted to do that once more before we see eachother again. It may be a while."

With a shared smile and arms intertwined, they stepped into the water. Their memories flowed out of them and downstream to wherever memories of previous lives go. Somewhere had to reach, yet still accessible. The couple resurfaced and parted ready to find their new bodies. Sho and I.

_See you soon, my love. We'll find each other. I promise._

* * *

AN: I'd like to dedicate this to xXChirushiXx who gave me the idea to have them meet in their next lives. I hope you liked this little omake chapter, and I wanted to give another round of thanks to everyone who read this. I love you all.


End file.
